Naruto: Back to Nature
by Kaizo Eroji
Summary: Naruto dapat warisan kebun dan jadi petani? Wah,gimana tuh? Ide ceritanya ngambil dari Harvest Moon nih, cuma karakternya ngambil dari Naruto..CROSSOVER! R&R ya, fanfic pertamaku nie.. Chapter 5 AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku, Harvest moon juga bukan punyaku. Aku hanya pelajar malang yang mencoba menggabungkan manga favoritku dan game PS favoritku...

A/N: Huyuh,karena ini fanfic pertamaku jadi perkenalan dulu ya? Aku Kaizo Eroji, yang nyoba nulis fanfic buat menyalurkan impian gila.. Fanfic kali ini idenya dateng waktu aku main Harvest Moon. Karena kelihatannya seru kalo aku masukin Naruto dan kawan-kawan ke Harvest Moon,maka jadilah fanfic ini.. Ceritanya agak aku rubah. Baca aja deh, oh iya mungkin bakal ada OOC dan cerita yang gag jelas.. Gomen dulu sebelumnya XD

**The Begining**

"Nah,jadi ini kebun yang diwariskan ke kamu.."

Naruto melongo melihat kebun warisannya. Luas sih,tapi berantakan.

"Karena udah bertahun-tahun ndak diurus jadinya ya seperti ini"

"Oh,apa dulu Papi Minato yang ngurus kebun ini,Pak Kades Sarutobi?",kata Naruto

"Oh iya kisanak,dulu Minato itu berasal dari sini.. Waktu kecil dia sering main-main ke gunung,pernah dia nunggang sapi terus nyebur ke empang,lalu bla..bla..bla...", Pak Kades udah asik bercerita.

Sementara itu,Naruto yang males dengerin ocehan orang tua malah ber-flashback ria

Flashback mode: On

"Apa?! Papi.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepada Naru..",teriak Naruto shock

"Ini sebagai bagian dari pelajaran hidup,NaruChan",kata Minato

"Tapi Papi,apa Papi udah gag sayang lagi sama Naru??",kata Naruto dengan gaya kayak di Telenovela

"Bukan gitu NaruChan,ini justru buat kebaikan NaruChan",kata Kushina

"Ah,Mami juga ga membela Naru... Apa aku anak yang di buang?",sekarang gaya Naruto udah kaya di sinetron-sinetron

"Naruto!! Dengarkan papi!!",kata Minato

"Kamu harus mulai belajar disiplin,kerja keras,berhemat,dan hidup sederhana."

"Juga rajin menabung dan tidak sombong",tambah Kushina

"Ah,iya itu juga...",kata Minato

"Dan taat pajak..",tambah Kushina lagi

"Ya pokoknya itulah!! Jadi Naruto, mulai besok kamu akan berangkat ke kampung halaman papi lalu kamu harus merawat kebun tua papi.",kata Minato

"Papi sudah mengontak Kepala Desa,dan dia akan mengawasi kamu disana.."

Flashback mode: off

Jadi begitulah,Naruto sekarang ada di Desa Konoha untuk belajar disiplin,kerja keras,dan bla..bla..bla.. Paling ga begitu kata papinya.

"Aww,aku harap aku ga usah lama-lama disini",pikir Naruto

"...nah,begitulah cerita waktu Minato melamar Kushina.",kata Pak Kades Sarutobi

"Oh iya,setelah pindah ke kota sekarang Minato jadi orang sukses ya??"

"Ah,iya.. Begitulah",kata Naruto ga bersemangat

"Hmm,Minato sudah cerita soal rencananya.. Jadi kamu harus mengurus kebun ini dengan baik. Sampai kebun ini jadi kebun yang besar baru setelah itu kamu boleh pulang",kata Pak Kades Sarutobi

"Hmm,bukannya kebun ini udah besar? Aku boleh pulang sekarang dong?"

"Bukan itu,maksudnya sampai kebun ini dipenuhi ternak dan tanaman"

"APAAA!!!!!",suara Naruto bergema

"Gimana aku bisa dapet banyak ternak dan taneman kalo bekal dari Papi cuma dikit!! 500 Ryo, ini sih buat anggaran beli pulsa Naru sebulan gag bakal cukup"

"Ya itulah yang bakal kamu pelajari disini. Cara menjadi orang sukses",kata Kades Sarutobi sok bijak

"Oh iya,Minato juga menitipkan ini"

"Apa ini??",Naruto ngeliat kandang kecil di tangannya

"Tiap petani butuh anjing penjaga nak, tapi gag tau kenapa Minato ngasih makhluk eksotik ini buat jadi anjing penjagamu..",kata Pak Kades sambil ngebuka kandang

Seekor anjing berbulu merah berekor sembilan meloncat turun

"APA INI??!! Anjing berekor sembilan?!?!",teriak Naruto

"Heh,bukan anjing!! Aku rubah, R-U-B-A-H",

"Hiiiiiyyyyy,Anjing setan bisa bicara...",Naruto menjauh beberapa langkah

"Dibilangin rubah kok,ngeyel!!!"

"Ehm,namanya Kyuubi.. Dan dia bakal jadi anjing,eh...,rubah penjaga buat kebunmu...",Pak Kades menyela

"Jadi Naruto... Semoga beruntung.."

"Eh,tunggu... Kenapa aku dapet anjing kelainan gini?!",teriak Naruto

"APA,Anjing kelainan katamu!!! Aku RUBAH", kata Kyuubi

"Dan kenapa dia bisa ngomong!!! Cerewet lagi.."

"APA?! Sapa yang cerewet... Aku gigit kau...",teriak Kyuubi

-graup-

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah,gitu deh percobaan pertamaku buat fanfic...

Ceritanya gag jelas,Minato mantan petani,trus Kyuubi jadi anjing penjaga...

(Aduh,fansnya Minato jangan bunuh aku , fansnya Kyuubi juga..)

jangan lupa reviewnya ya...


	2. Hari Pertama

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Harvest Moon bukan punyaku.. (Sinetron Intan juga bukan..)

**Hari Pertama**

Matahari belum terbit, burung-burung masih pada ngorok (Hah?!), tapi Naruto udah sibuk dengan HP-nya...

"Aduh Naru,ngaphain sih telephon phaphi jam 3 pagi gheeneee!!!",suara ngantuk Minato kedengaran dari HP Naruto yang di loudspeaker..

"Naru kan pake freetalk yang malem-malem itu Pi...",kata Naru...

"Lagian Naru gag bisa bobo nih..."

"Hoaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm...",suara Minato nguap udah kaya suara beruang melenguh (Lho?!)

"Emhang kenapha Naruu??"

"Disini gag enak,gubugnya kecil... Terus kalo malem ada suara-suara aneh gitu, terus dingin banget kalo malem,terus...terus...",Naruto mulai ngoceh dengan nada manja...

"Krrrr...Krr... Groookk.. Grookkk...", Minato kayaknya udah ketiduran di seberang telepon

"PAAAAPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!!!! BANGUN DONG!!",teriak Naruto

"Dengerin anakmu yang lagi kesusahan ini..."

"Iya..iya... Kenapa lagi Naru..",ujar Minato

"Naru gag betah disini...",

"Naruto...",kata Minato dengan nada kebapakan (iieekkhh)

"Kalau kamu ga mau selamanya di sana,kamu harus mulai kerja dong..."

"Tapi,masa Naru baru boleh pulang kalo udah sukses disini?? Gimana caranya? Bekal dari Papi kan cuma 500 Ryo dan beberapa boks ramen instant...",keluh Naruto

"Naruto,ingatlah kata-kata bijak yang biasanya ada di buku tulis itu.."

"Yang mana? _Say No to Drugs _??"

"Bukan,tapi yang _If there is a will,there is a way..._ Kalau kamu bertekad kuat, apapun pasti bisa", Minato mengeluarkan petuah untuk anaknya..

"Papi yakin kamu bisa, kamu kan anak Papi..."

"Yee,menyemangati tapi ujungnya narsis..",batin Naruto

"Ya udah deh,Naru bakal coba berusaha..."

"Nah,gitu dong... Itu baru anak Papi"

"Oh,satu lagi Pap...",kata Naruto

"Papi dapet anjing mutan kelainan itu dari mana??"

"Anjing mutan? Hah? Yang mana??"

"Itu lho,anjing yang ekornya sembilan,bisa ngomong,nyebelin lagi... Si Kyuubi",kata Naruto emosi

"Oh itu,itu bukan anjing tapi rubah...",kata Minato

"Nah ya,Papi dapet dari mana sih? Kenapa Naru ga dikasih anjing yang normal aja?",protes Naruto

"Eit,itu bukan rubah sembarangan lho.. Rubah itu pintar dan kedepannya pasti berguna buat Naru, makannya papi kasih rubah itu buat Naru..",jelas Minato

"Papi dapet dari mana sih emang? Kok rubahnya ajaib bisa ngomong..."

"Oh,itu.. Dapetnya waktu papi tirakat di Gunung Bromo pas malam satu Suro kemaren...",ujar Minato

"Aduh,padahal papi sebenernya cari Kunai Empu Gandring yang legendaris tapi malah dapet rubah ekor sembilan.."

"Alamak,ternyata benar siluman rubah..",pikir Naruto

"Nah,udah ga ada pertanyaan lagi kan? Kalo gitu papi mau ngelanjutin tidur..."

**TUUUUUUT**

"AH,diputus..!!",teriak Naruto

---------------------------------I Beberapa Jam Kemudian I------------------------------------------------

Naruto sedang makan sarapannya,Ramen Instant Rasa Jagung Bakar..

Zruput Zruput

"Ah,aneh-aneh aja kenapa ada Ramen rasa jagung Bakar..",pikir Naruto

"Woi,Naruto..",Kyuubi mendekat

"Gendong..."

"Apa,Zruput gendong kamu? Ah,enak aja..Zruput nanti kalo aku gatal-gatal gimana??",kata Naruto sambil tetep makan Ramen

"Heh,rubah imut kaya aku kan butuh disayang-sayang tiap hari...",kata Kyuubi dengan gaya sok Ngebos

"Imut? Yang bener aja... Gag mau ah!!",tolak Naruto

"HEH!!. GENDONG GAG!!!",bentak Kyuubi sambil melayangkan death glare ke Naruto

"Hiiiiiiyyy...",Naruto yang ketakutan akhirnya menyerah dan menggendong Kyuubi..

"NangNing, Ning Nang Ning Gung... Nang Ning,Ning Nang Ning Gung...", Naruto menimang-nimang Kyuubi dengan gaya ala Ibu-ibu yang lagi gendong anaknya

"Gag usah over gitu dong!! Pake nyanyi-nyanyi segala,emangnya aku bayi??"

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit Naruto berperan sebagai Babysiter, Kyuubi meloncat turun dari gendongan Naruto

"Jalan-jalan yuk?? BeTe nih di rumah..",ajaknya..

"Hah,tapi..."

"JALAN-JALAN GAK!!",Kyuubi memberi Naruto death glare lagi...

Naruto jelas ga bisa nolak dan beberapa menit kemudian dia dan Kyuubi udah diluar rumah,memulai jalan-jalan pagi..

"Hmm,ternyata tetanggaku buka usaha ternak ayam ya?",pikir Naruto saat dia lewat di samping pagar rumah tetangganya..

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto disilaukan oleh pantulan sinar matahari dari jidat super lebar seorang cewek.. Cewek berambut pink itu lagi kasih makan ayam-ayamnya.. Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bengong liat cewek itu..

Kalau di Manga,beginilah kira-kira ilustrasi kejadian saat itu

Muka Naruto di close-up,lalu mendadak backgroundnya berwarna pink kembang-kembang.. Entah dari mana muncul sinar lalu turun beberapa cupid kecil pake mini set yang bawa-bawa panah..

Cupid itu lalu memanah hati Naruto,Mak Jleb...

"Hei,kamu kenapa?? Sakit ya? Kok mendadak melongo gitu sih?",kata si Cewek

"Jangan bengong dong,nanti ayam-ayamku mati... Mitosnya kan bengong bikin ayam tetangga mati..."

"Ah,so..sorry..",Naruto tiba-tiba sadar dari lamunannya

"Hmm,kamu tetangga baru itu ya? Yang gosipnya kabur ke desa ini gara-gara dikejar penagih hutang?"

"Eh,iya.. AH!! Bukan... Aku ga dikejar penagih hutang kok!!",kata Naruto

"Oh,sudah kuduga tante-tante penggosip itu pasti salah.. Anyway,aku Sakura..", Sakura mengulurkan tangan yang masih ada bekas pakan ayamnya..

"Eh, Naruto...",Naruto dengan ragu-ragu salaman sama Sakura

"Kalau kamu mau beternak ayam,atau butuh pakan ayam jangan lupa mampir ke sini ya..",Sakura berbalik..

"Aku mau masuk dulu.."

Naruto masih berdiri di depan pagar ngeliatin Sakura (yang dalam bayangannya) berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke rumahnya..

"Woi,Haloo...",Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto

"Kamu mau di sini seharian sampe garing apa ngelanjutin jalan-jalan!!"

Saat ngelanjutin jalan-jalan pun,Naruto masih kebayang-bayang ama Sakura..

"Wah,ternyata di desa Konoha ada juga cewek yang manis kaya Sakura..", Naruto masih ngelamun dengan tatapan kosong,mulut sedikit ngiler dan tampang kaya orang bego..

"Nak,...",seorang nenek-nenek memanggil Naruto..

Naruto yang masih ngelamun ga sadar..

"Nak,kesini nak...",nenek-nenek itu mengulangi...

Naruto masih belom sadar juga...

"**Nak,Kesini NAK!!!**",kali ini si Nenek manggil pake Toa

"Gyaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!",Naruto kaget sampe jantungnya Dag-Dig-Dug-Dhuer...

**Blaak!! **, Tiba-tiba pintu rumah disamping mereka kebuka,

cewek dengan rambut diikat model sapu njeprak keluar dari situ..

"Aduh,Nini Chiyo kenapa sih ribut-ribut!! ",kata cewek itu ketus..

"Panci nini kemasukan tikus lagi atau..."

"Begini nak Temari, Nini lagi manggil penghuni baru Desa Konoha ini...",kata Nini Chiyo

"Penghuni baru? Oh,yang pindah ke kebun di pojokan desa itu ya?",kata Temari sambil ngeliatin Naruto

"Eh,iya...",kata Naruto gugup

"Hmm,berarti kamu anak yang dibuang OrTu gara-gara sering mabuk-mabukan itu??",kata Temari

"Bukan nak Temari, dia kan anak yang kabur ke Desa ini gara-gara kasus penggelapan celana dalam tetangga",ujar Nini Chiyo

"Oh,maling jemuran ya??",Temari manggut-manggut

"Bu..Bukan.. Gosip gag bener itu... Masa aku maling jemuran sih?",Naruto panik

"Jadi yang bener pemabuk ya??",kata temari

"Bukan itu juga...",Naruto udah rada stress

"Oh,jadi bukan ya? ",kata Nini Chiyo

"Aku cuma denger lho.."

"Oh,ternyata bukan.. Padahal Tante Anko pasti seneng tuh kalau ada pemabuk,biar usaha dagang anggurnya makin laris..",kata Temari

"Ya udah deh aku mau balik ke Perpustakaan.."

"Oh,aku juga harus santai-santai di kursi goyang lagi..",kata Nini Chiyo sambil masuk rumah..

"Aduh,kenapa gosip aneh beredar ya?",pikir Naruto

"Oh,Naruto.. Kau sedang jalan-jalan nak??",Pak Kades Sarutobi tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Naruto

"Iya,lagi diajak jalan-jalan Kyuubi",kata Naruto lesu..

"Oh,sudah bersosialisasi dengan beberapa warga ya??",kata Pak Kades

"Sudah,tapi gag tau kenapa muncul gosip-gosip aneh soal aku.. Masa ada yang bilang kalau aku dikejar penagih hutang,diusir dari rumah,sampe terlibat kasus pencurian celana dalam..",ujar Naruto

"Wah,apa mungkin gara-gara aku ga bilang alasan kamu datang kesini ya? Aku cuma bilang kalau ada penghuni baru...",kata Pak Kades

"Mungkin para warga jadi ngarang-ngarang alasan sendiri.."

"Aduh,nambah alasan kenapa aku pingin cepet pulang..",pikir Naruto

"Ya sudahlah,aku mau nerusin jalan-jalan.."

"Hati-hati ya nak...",Pak Kades melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan over dibelakang Naruto

Naruto lalu meneruskan acara jalan-jalannya..

"Aduh,anjing mutan itu mana lagi??",keluh Naruto saat dia sadar kalau Kyuubi udah hilang dari tadi..

"Terpaksa harus tanya-tanya orang.."

Naruto melihat tiga cewek lagi asik ngobrol di pinggir jalan...

"Iya,katanya sih gitu...",kata cewek pirang dengan rambut dikucir dan baju model kurang bahan..

"Ah,kalo versi dari Tante Kurenai kok beda ya...",ujar cewek ditengah yang kelihatan tomboy dan rambutnya digulung model Mickey Mouse

Cewek ketiga yang rambutnya hitam cuma tersenyum mendengar dua temannya bergosip

"Er,permisi... Tapi apa kalian..",belum sempat Naruto nyelesaiin pertanyaannya, ketiga cewek itu mendadak menjauh...

"Kamu pasti orang baru itu ya..",teriak si Pirang

"Yang kabur ke desa ini setelah ketahuan kalo masang kamera di MCK umum!!"

"Bukan gitu ceritanya Ino, kata Tante Kurenai dia kabur dari rumah gara-gara ketahuan pas mau kawin lari sama anak SD.."

"Ih,masa gitu sih? Ten-Ten dikasih tau Tante Kurenai kayak gitu??",kata Ino

"Iya,katanya sih gag direstui ortu buat pacaran ama anak tetangga yang masih SD",kata Ten-Ten

"ARGGHH!!!! Kenapa tiap orang bikin gosip aneh sih disini!!",Naruto yang kesal ninggalin ketiga cewek itu,yang mulai bergosip lagi...

"Ah,keliatannya dia kena gangguan mental tuh..",kata Ino

"Iya,gara-gara gag direstuin pacaran kan.., menurut kamu gimana Hinata?",Ten-Ten bertanya ke cewek berambut hitam disampingnya..

Hinata cuma tersenyum..

Sementara itu Naruto berpapasan dengan seorang cowok berambut merah dengan lingkaran mata warna hitam yang pakai setelan jas ala pastur..

"Hmm,kenapa kamu kok keliatan gelisah..",kata cowok itu..

"Ah,liat anjing -eh- Rubah ekor sembilan ga?",kata Naruto

"Oh,tadi kayaknya dia lari ke arah lapangan..",cowok itu menunjuk jalan ke arah lapangan...

"Ah,thanks.. Aku harus buru-buru.."

"eh,tunggu sebentar...",kata si cowok

"Kamu penghuni baru di desa ini ya??"

"Eh,iya...",Kata Naruto sambil mikir gosip apa yang bakal muncul kali ini...

"Aku Naruto..."

"Ah,namaku Gaara..",kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Aku tinggal di basement gereja itu.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto : Eh,masa Gaara jadi pastur sih? Dengan riasan ala gothic sama tato "Lope" di jidat ?

Gaara : Mau gimana lagi? Aku kebagian peran itu waktu casting..

Naruto : Gag cocok deh kayaknya...

Gaara : Ya protes ke authornya dong!!

Author : Huyuh,sorry... Habis aku bingung masuk-masukin peran,Jadi ya Gaara akhirnya dapet peran pastur..Nah, Balik ke Fanfic!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh,iya nak.. Aku tau cerita sebenarnya kok",kata Gaara...

"Keputusan orangtuamu mengirimmu ke sini itu demi kebaikanmu..."

"Ah,akhirnya ada yang ga termakan gosip",Naruto bersyukur sampai matanya berbinar-binar (Apa hubungannya coba??)

"Mungkin awalnya susah.. Tapi jalanilah..",Gaara melanjutkan

"Lama- kelamaan juga akan hilang kok..."

"Hah,hilang apanya??",tanya Naruto kebingungan..

"Kayaknya ngalamat gag bener ini..",pikir Naruto

"Itu lho yang hilang, kebiasaanmu keliaran pas malem-malem pake baju cewek.. Denger-denger kalo malem namamu jadi Narti?",Gaara menjawab dengan polos..

GUBRAK KROMPYANG BRAK GEDUBRAK

"MAKSUDNYA AKU JADI _NARTI_ APA!!!",teriak Naruto emosi

"Ah,apa aku salah? Nartinah ya yang bener?",kata Gaara

"Aku NARUTO!! N-A-R-U-T-O !!!"

"Lho,katanya Narti? Apa Naritem? Narjiyah deh??",Gaara masih melanjutkan dengan polos...

"(&$(&()T&#!!!!! Aku mau cari Kyuubi aja...",Naruto udah meletup-letup kayak Gunung Merapi yang dijaga mbah Naridjan,eh.. Maridjan itu lho...

"Aggh,gag beres ini desa!!",Naruto dengan bersungut-sungut jalan ke lapangan.. Disana udah ada tiga orang ibu-ibu dan Kyuubi..

"Nah,itu dia si Kyuubi.."

Bahkan sebelum Naruto mendekat, ketiga ibu-ibu itu udah langsung heboh. Kadar hebohnya sama kaya kadar kehebohan pas lagi liat Infotaiment

"Oh,itu ya penghuni barunya itu...",kata ibu-ibu yang rambutnya hitam pendek...

"Iya jeung Shizune, yang ini...", kata ibu-ibu yang rambutnya ikal panjang dan pakai baju irit bahan

"Ih,masa sih kalo malem jadi banci? Keliatan ganteng gitu kok, jeung Anko gag salah?",kata Shizune

"Hah,kapan aku bilang dia banci? Kayaknya aku bilangnya dia maling daleman deh jeung..",kata Anko sambil makan Dango

"Udah deh,kan aku udah bilang dia itu mau kawin lari sama anak SD jeung..."

"Ah,jeung Kurenai bisa aja.. Bukannya kemarin bilangnya diusir gara-gara mabuk-mabukan??",kata Shizune

Naruto cuma bisa ber-swt ria...

"Jadi ini tho biang gosipnya??",batin Naruto

Sementara itu Kyuubi dengan rakus makan Dango (Hah? Rubah makan Dango??) di atas kursi taman di dekat kerumunan ibu-ibu...

Naruto mendekat buat ngambil Kyuubi,tapi tiba-tiba kadar kehebohan tiga ibu-ibu itu mendadak naik melebihi kadar heboh pas liat sinetron..

"Eh,dia makin deket lho..",kata Shizune

"Ayo kita tanya aja ke dia,pendapat kita mana yang bener..",kata Kurenai

"Pasti maling daleman...",kata Anko

Dan Naruto yang malang lalu dikepung tiga ibu-ibu itu (Tau rasanya kan dikerubuti ibu-ibu?), lalu dibombardir pertanyaan...

"Ah,kamu anak baru itu ya...",kata Shizune

"Kenapa kamu ke desa ini..",kata Anko

"Dikejar penagih hutang kan??",kata Kurenai

"Aku kan udah bilang dia buronan tersangka penggelapan daleman tetangga..",sergah Anko

"Katanya kalo malem jadi Narjiyem ya??",kata Shizune

"Narti kali jeung..",kata Anko

"Yang bilang mabuk-mabukan sapa dong?",kata Kurenai

"AGHH Jadi kalian ya yang nyebarin berita gag jelas soal aku!!",kata Naruto

"Bukan berita gag jelas,cuma spekulasi aja kok...",kata Shizune..

"Ya namanya kan bisik-bisik tetangga..",kata Kurenai

"Who,ini namanya pencemaran nama baik... Masa aku dituduh maling daleman tetangga",protes Naruto

"Ya kalo kamu bukan maling daleman terus kenapa kesini..",kata Anko sambil nggigitin Dango

"Aku kan disuruh Papiku kesini.. Katanya buat melatih disiplin,kerja keras,bla..bla..bla...",kata Naruto

"Hmm,emang Papimu sapa?",kata Kurenai

"Papi Minato...",kata Naruto

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...",teriak ketiga ibu-ibu itu bersamaan... Dangonya Anko jatuh dari mulutnya

Kadar kehebohan ketiga ibu-ibu itu udah melebihi kadar kehebohan waktu liat episode terakhir Sinetron Intan..

"Maksudnya Mas Minato yang dulu tinggal di desa ini?",tanya Kurenai

"Mas-Mas yang ganteng itu ya?",tanya Shizune

"Yang waktu kita kecil pergi dari Konoha"

"Mas Minato yang pirang jambangnya panjang itu??",kata Anko

"Eh,ternyata Papi dulu kembang desa versi cowok ya?",pikir Naruto

"Oh,kamu anaknya Mas Minato?",tanya Kurenai

"Ih,iya.. Pirangnya sama..",kata Shizune

"Wah,kalo liat dia jadi inget ama Mas Minato..",Anko nyubit pipinya Naruto

"Wah,mata birunya juga sama...",kata Kurenai

Dan kemudian Naruto yang malang nasibnya lebih parah daripada bayi ditengah-tengah rombongan ibu-ibu (bisa bayangin??)

"Aduh,kenapa pipiku dicubitin terus dari tadi..",Naruto ngelus-elus pipinya..

"Kan kita gemes sama kamu...",kata Anko sambil gigit Dango

"eh,itu Dango darimana jeung.. Perasaan Dangomu udah habis kamu kasihin ke anjing eksotik itu deh jeung",tanya Kurenai

"ini Dangoku yang jatuh tadi... Belum lima menit..",kata Anko tanpa rasa bersalah

Sementara itu Naruto akhirnya suskes mendekati Kyuubi..

"Ayo pulang... Udah puas kan jalan-jalannya.."

"Ah,mau pulang ya?".kata Kurenai

"Besok kesini lagi ya..",kata Shizune...

"Dah Narutoooo",ketiganya berkata lalu mulai cekikikan lagi...

"Hohoho.. Besok ke lapangan lagi yuk.. Aku dikasih Dango ama ibu-ibu itu..",ajak Kyuubi

"Yee,kamu enak.. Aku jadi korban keganasan ibu-ibu...",Naruto cemberut

"Ayo kita pulang lewat sini.. Udah deket rumah nih.."

Naruto dan Kyuubi lalu pulang lewat jalan setapak disamping peternakan, tiba-tiba ada yang manggil...

"Hei nak... Sini sebentar..",kata seorang Bapak-Bapak di peternakan..

"Hah,apa lagi ini??",Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Bapak-Bapak itu...

"Hohoho,kamu penghuni baru di sini ya? Sekarang kamu yang ngurus kebun di pojokan Desa situ kan.."

"Iya Pak..",kata Naruto

"Bapak ini dapet gosip apa ya??" pikir Naruto

"Ah,aku tau kok kalau kamu anaknya Minato..",kata si Bapak berambut putih panjang itu..

"Hah,yang bener...",Naruto gag langsung percaya.. Jangan-jangan ujung-ujungnya sama kaya Pastur Gaara,pikirnya..

"Iya,aku tau...",kata Bapak-Bapak itu...

"Namaku Jiraiya,peternak legendaris di Konoha,Hohohohoho...",Jiraiya mengeluarkan pose Narsisnya.. Naruto cuma bisa ber-swt ria..

"Nah,Naruto.. Aku butuh bantuanmu..",kata Jiraiya..

"Kesini...",Jiraiya mengajak Naruto ke arah kandang..

"Peternakanku terlalu penuh,ada Sapi sama Domba.. Aku ga punya tempat buat merawat dia..",kata Jiraiya

"Hmm,merawat apa?",tanya Naruto

"Naruto,kamu mau gag merawat dia setahun aja...",kata Jiraiya

"Dia berguna banget lho... Bisa buat ditunggangi,ikut balap pacuan.."

"Oh,pasti kuda..",pikir Naruto

"Udah lama pingin nunggang kuda,boleh juga nih...", Naruto lalu mengangguk..

"Ah,bagus...",kata Jiraiya..

Untunglah kamu mau merawat _Kodok _ini...

"EGH,Kodok?!",Naruto menoleh ke dalam kandang...

Didalamnya ada kodok seukuran Naruto...

"Namanya Bunta...",kata Jiraiya

"Bunta,ini Naruto.. Dia yang akan merawatmu.."

"Huh,anak kecil ini??",kata Bunta

"AARRGGHH... Kodoknya bisa bicara!!",teriak Naruto

"Ho... Keliatannya aku dapat temen ngobrol..",kata Kyuubi...

Akhirnya Naruto meninggalkan peternakan Jiraiya dengan membawa Kodok...

"Dadah Bai-bai Bunta,jangan nakal ya..",Jiraiya melambai-lambaikan sapu tangan (Huek)

"Jangan lupa sikat si Bunta setiap hari ya,Naruto..."

"Aw... Dan ini baru hari pertamaku disini..",Naruto tertunduk lesu...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Nah akhirnya chapter ini selesai.. Kisah soal hari pertama Naruto versi Harvest Moon,tapi ceritanya malah melenceng kamana-mana... Maaf ya,kan aku masih Newbie.. Makasih deh yang udah bersedia baca fanficku yang ancur... Masih bakal lanjut kok... Review ditunggu...


	3. Mulai Berkebun

Hai,hai...

Eroji disini dan sekarang mau baca-baca review yang udah berdatangan..

Sebelumnya,makasih buat yang udah kirim review..

Padahal aku kira bakal sepi krik-krik-krik,ternyata banyak yang nanggepin...

Nah,ada review dari Cantik-Chan..

Katanya ceritanya lucu,aduh.. Makasih lho...

Terus ada dari sHiNoda kAtSUyu,

wah.. udah bisa nebak ya siapa jadi siapa...

Hmm, tapi Temari ga jadi Ellie.. Yang jadi Ellie Hinata..

Temari jadi Mary (Gag cocok banget,tapi waktu casting cuma peran itu yang sisa..)

Next ada review dari Nasuma Takashi

Dia minta di update ceritanya...

Ya ini lagi aku update,hehe...

Berikutnya dari Namikaze Arika

Dia pesen OOC yang banyak,hmm... Tenang aja,

satu cerita isinya OOC semua kok...

Review berikutnya dari SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama

Minta Gaara sering dimunculin? Hmm,udah ada rencana munculin dia beberapa kali lagi...

Tungguin aja ya..

Next ada Inuzuka Ryoushin

Hmm,Kiba jelas bakal ada dong.. Nanti liat aja,dia jadi apa..

Pairing Kiba? Kayaknya gag ada.. Tapi ya nanti mungkin ada kalo dapet ide..

Terakhir buat sesi kali ini,ada pink-violin

Iya,Naruto bakal jadi tukang kebun.. Tapi kegiatannya gag berkebun melulu kok,

aku juga bosen kalo ceritanya kayak gitu..

Hohoho,yang Naruto jadi Narti itu inspirasi mendadak waktu inget guru Fisikaku..

Guru Fisikaku namanya Bu Narti (Wah,murid durhaka nie..)

Oke,selesai kegiatan bales review kali ini...

sekarang masuk ke Fanficnya

JRENG-JRENG

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, Harvest Moon punyanya Natsume (Dragon Ball dan Shinchan bukan punyaku,OK??)

**Mulai Berkebun**

Naruto capek banget hari ini, kegiatan jalan-jalan keliling Desa Konoha ternyata bikin capek dan stress..

Terutama karena Naruto jadi korban Ibu-Ibu maniak gosip,

belum lagi dia disuruh ngerawat kodok cerewet dari bapak-bapak aneh..

"Aduh mak,punggungku...",keluh Naruto setelah dia selesai masukin Bunta ke kandang..

"Kodok sialan,kenapa juga dia ga mau ditunggangi..",Naruto bicara sendiri sambil ngelus-elus punggung ama pundaknya yang udah senut-senut ngilu-ngilu

"Terpaksa aku dorong-dorong biar dia mau masuk kandang..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto sadar kalo ada orang yang berdiri di samping rumahnya

"Hah,sapa tuh? Kenapa dia clingak-clinguk kaya orang bingung?",Naruto lalu menghampiri orang itu..

"Halo,kamu pasti pemilik kebun ini ya?",kata orang itu..

"Perkenalkan,aku Kankuro.."

"Hai juga,kamu pasti sales Vacum Cleaner ya?",kata Naruto

"Maaf,tapi aku ga butuh Vacum Cleaner.."

"Bukan,aku bukan sales Vacum Cleaner!!",kata Kankuro

"Oh,sales kerajinan rotan.."

"Bukan,aku ga jual kerajinan rotan.."

"emm,Sales Asuransi? Kalo ada Asuransi korban gosip aku mau ikut.."

"Aduh,aku bukan sales..."

"Oh,pedagang batik ya??"

"Bukan!! Bukan!! Aku gag jualan apa-apa..",Kankuro mulai stress ngehadapin Naruto..

"Oh...",tiba-tiba Naruto menunjukkan muka paham

"Pasti tukang pijat keliling ya!! Aduh,kebetulan banget aku lagi pegel-pegel nih..",kata Naruto..

"BUKAAN!! Apa aku punya tampang tukang pijat!!",tanya Kankuro yang udah emosi

"Emm,cuma kurang kacamata item aja..",kata Naruto polos...

"Ehm,gini ya.. Aku itu dari PT Suna Karya Utama..",kata Kankuro

"Hmm,PT Suna Karya Utama??",tanya Naruto..

"Oh,perusahaan pemasok tukang pijat ya?"

Ilustrasi kejadian saat itu

Kankuro udah diselimuti aura kuning dan berubah jadi Super Saiya, backgroundnya gambar Gunung Merapi meletus.. Sementara itu Naruto masih pasang tampang polos..

"Hmph,PT Suna Karya Utama itu perusahaan pengiriman..",kata Kankuro setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya..

"Dan BUKAN perusahaan pengiriman tukang pijat!!",lanjut Kankuro saat liat Naruto buka mulut..

"Oh,jadi perusahaan pengiriman apa?",tanya Naruto

"Gini,perusahaan itu mengirim hasil kebun ke kota dan mengirim barang-barang dari kota ke desa ini..",Kankuro menerangkan,

Naruto cuma bisa manggut-manggut

"Jadi aku akan datang kesini setiap sore untuk membeli hasil kebun yang kamu dapat..",kata Kankuro

"Setelah itu akan dikirim ke kota lalu dijual.."

"Oh,begitu...",kata Naruto

"Jadi kalo kamu dapet hasil kebun ata sesuatu yang mau kamu jual,masukkan ke kardus ini..",Kankuro menunjuk kardus raksasa disamping rumah Naruto..

"Oh,jadi itu fungsi kardus aneh di samping rumahku?",Naruto membatin

"Kardus semacam ini juga ada di kandang ayam dan kandang Sapi..",lanjut Kankuro

"Oh iya,hari ini kamu belum menjual apa-apa ya??"

"Oh,belum...",kata Naruto

"Aku belum mulai berkebun.."

"Hmm,harusnya kamu mulai berkebun,kalo ga gimana bisa dapet uang?",kata Kankuro

"Ya udah.. Aku kembali lagi besok sore.."

-----------------------------------------------------I Keesokan Paginya I-----------------------------------------------------

"NARUTOOO,BANGUUN...",Kyuubi meloncat ke tempat tidur Naruto dan mendarat dengan mulus di punggung Naruto..

KLETAK

"WAAADDDDOOOHHHH, PUNGGUNGKU!!!!!",Naruto langsung teriak sampai debu di langit-langit rontok semua..

Setelah disambut "Senut-senut in the morning", lalu menggendong Kyuubi beberapa menit,

akhirnya Naruto sekarang bisa duduk santai di depan TV sambil sarapan Ramen Instant rasa Gudeg..

"Huyuh,ramen rasa gudeg? Kenapa Mami Kushina kasih bekal yang aneh buat Naru??",pikir Naruto

"Ah,berita nih.. Ganti channelnya dunk..",kata Kyuubi

"Eh,tunggu sebentar...",Naruto tiba-tiba tertarik sama siaran berita

"Hah,tumben suka liat berita? Biasanya infotaiment juga..."

"Sst,diem rubah bodoh..."

"Para pemirsa,pirsawan,pirsawati,bapak,ibu,adik,kakak,mbak,kakek,nenek,...",kata penyiar di TV

"Ah,penyiarnya basa-basi nih..."

"Harga tahu dan tempe masih terus naik mengikuti _Harga kedelai yang terus naik_..",kata si penyiar..

"Hah? Harga kedelai naik??",pikir Naruto...

Isi otak Naruto saat itu..

Ada tulisan "Processing Information",

50.. 60..70..80..90...

sekarang muncul tulisan "Complete"

"NAH,ITU DIA!!!!!!!!!!!",Naruto bersorak sampe mangkuk ramennya jatuh...

"Aku tanam kedelai aja,pasti cepet kaya.. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...",Naruto ketawa dengan pose Pahlawan Bertopeng

"Eh,tapi gimana caranya nanam kedelai ya? Berkebun aja aku ga bisa..",kata Naruto

"Coba ke perpustakaan aja sana,baca-baca buku...",kata Kyuubi

"Nah,sekarang berikan remote TV ke aku.."

Beberapa menit kemudian,Naruto udah ada di depan perpustakaan..

"Hah,masih 15 menit lagi bukanya?",kata Naruto saat melihat jadwal buka perpustakaan

"Yee,tau gini aku gag usah buru-buru tadi..."

"Selamat pagi nak...",kata Nini Chiyo dari beranda rumahnya..

"Mau mengunjungi perpustakaan?"

"Iya...",kata Naruto

"Kok sambutannya ramah ya,ga kayak kemarin..",pikir Naruto

"Nenek... Ini kursi goyangnya ketinggalan di dalem...",kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kursi goyang Nini Chiyo..

"Oh...",Hinata berhenti mendadak saat lihat Naruto

"Ah,ini lho yang nenek bicarakan..",kata Nini Chiyo

"Anak ini anaknya Minato yang sekarang mencoba merawat kebun tua di pojokan desa itu.."

"Err,Hai...",Naruto menyapa Hinata...

"Halo...",kata Hinata..

"Nek,aku berangkat dulu ke klinik ya...",Hinata lalu bergegas pergi...

"Hati-hati ya,jangan sampe kesandung kucing lagi kaya dulu...",kata Nini Chiyo

"Met pagi Nini Chiyo...",Temari datang sambil membawa kunci

"Oh,nak Temari udah datang...",kata Nini Chiyo

"Ini lho nak, Anaknya Minato ini mau ke perpustakaan.."

"Kok semua mendadak tau aku anaknya Papi Minato..",pikir Naruto

"Ini pasti kerjaan trio gosip itu.."

"Oh,gag nyangka kamu tertarik sama perpustakaan..",kata Temari sambil ngebuka pintu perpustakaan

"he-eh,lagi mau cari buku..",kata Naruto

Naruto lalu masuk ke perpustakaan

"Waduh,kok besar ya?",pikir Naruto

"Bagian pertanian dimana ya..",Naruto lalu mulai berkeliling perpustakaan

"Panduan Memasang Kabel Telepon,Panduan Memotong Rambut,Panduan Bergosip..",

"kenapa banyak buku aneh disini...",Naruto sweat drop

"Riwayat Malin Kundang,Ayat-Ayat Cinta, Harry Potter, Eyeshield 21...",

"Makin dicari yang muncul makin aneh-aneh..."

"Riwayat Kurcaci Akatsuki,Legenda Peri Danau,Hikayat Siluman Uler putih,Hikayat Siluman uler polkadot"

"Aduh,ini buku apa lagi!!!",kata Naruto...

"Aku tanya aja ah ama si Temari.."

Naruto akhirnya menyerah cari buku dan berjalan ke meja penjaga

"Woi,Temari...",kata Naruto

"Apa...",tanya Temari sambil kipas-kipas

"Kenapa ga ada buku panduan berkebun?",tanya Naruto

"Ada kok,tapi aku taruh di bagian belakang..",kata Temari

"Ga banyak yang pinjem sih.. _Lagian siapa sih orang yang gag bisa berkebun.._"

Mak Jleb,kata-kata yang sangat menusuk perasaan Naruto

"Aku mau pinjem..",kata Naruto

"Oh,kamu mau pinjem?",tanya Temari

"Hmm,apa kamu ga bisa berkebun? Padahal kan kamu anaknya Minato"

BLARR, kali ini suara rontoknya harga diri Naruto (Rontok kok suaranya "Blar" ya??)

"Nah,ini dia..",Temari menyerahkan sebuah buku ke Naruto

"Cara Berkebun, Guide for dummies",Naruto membaca

"Guide for dummies??",Pikir Naruto pasrah...

"Ya udah,makasih ya..",kata Naruto

"Ya,jangan lupa dibalikin lho...",kata Temari

Setelah keluar perpustakaan,Naruto mulai membaca...

"Hmm,langkah pertama.. Membeli bibit tanaman??"

"Di Supermarket ada ga ya??"

Naruto lalu pergi ke Supermarket di bagian tengah desa..

Dibilang Supermarket juga,sebenernya cuma toko kelontong sih..

"Halo,permisi...",kata Naruto

"Yo.. Selamat datang..",kata bapak-bapak bermasker berambut putih dengan potongan aneh (Tau kan siapa..)

"Selamat datang di Supermarket Kakashi.."

"Em,jual barang-barang buat berkebun ga?",tanya Naruto

"Hmm, di bagian sini...",kata Kakashi...

"Kamu cari apa? disini lengkap,ada keranjang,aneka macam bibit..."

"Ah ya itu",kata Naruto

"aku cari bibit..."

"Bibit apa? Ada bibit lobak,bibit timun,bibit kentang..."

"Yang ini bibit apa??",Naruto menunjuk kantong berwarna hijau

"Ini bibit rumput... Buat pakan ternak..",kata Kakashi

"Lho,bibit kedelai ga ada??",tanya Naruto

"Em,gag ada.. Stok musim semi adanya cuma ini..."

"Wah,supermarket gag lengkap",pikir Naruto

"Ya udah,aku beli bibit kentang,lobak,sama timun masing-masing satu..",kata Naruto

Setelah membayar,Naruto lalu pergi dari Supermarket..

Menenteng tas kresek bertuliskan "Supermarket Kakashi" dengan gambar kepala Kakashi yang gede

(Gila,narsis amat tuh orang...)

"Wah,kenapa ga ada bibit kedelai..",Naruto mrengut..

Tiba-tiba ada orang dengan baju kuning dibordir gambar uler berlari mendekat...

"Wah,ini dia...",kata orang itu..

"Kamu yang sekarang merawat kebun di pojokan desa itu kan?"

"Iya..",kata Naruto heran melihat dandanan tuh orang yang bikin mata capek..

"Ada apa ya _mbak.."_

"Eh,aku bukan mbak-mbak!! Aku cowok kok.."

"Perkenalkan,aku Orochimaru",orang itu berkata sambil mengibaskan rambut item panjangnya (Persis kaya iklan Shampo di TV itu lho...)

"Eh,ya.. Mbak,oh.. Pak Orochi..",kata Naruto

"Aku pedagang keliling,sebenernya mau buka warung di Konoha tapi ijin usaha sama AmDalnya ditolak Pak Kades..",kata Orochimaru

"Padahal aku pingin banget punya warung...",Orochimaru mulai curhat

"Eh,aku mau pergi..",kata Naruto

"Eit,tunggu dulu nak...",kata Orochimaru

"Kamu ga mau beli sesuatu?"

"Enggak,aku barusan belanja..",kata Naruto

"Oh,setelah sekian hari berkeliling tidak ada yang mau beli daganganku..",Orochimaru jongkok di pojokan sambil mainin tanah..

"Kejamnya dunia,hiksu-hiksu..."

"Eh,ya semoga cepat mendapat pelanggan.."

"Nak,belilah daganganku nak...",Orochimaru sekarang megangin kaki Naruto..

"Bapak punya 50 uler yang harus dikasih makan..",Orochimaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memelas..

"Eh,ya udah deh...",Naruto tersentuh juga..

"Hehe,cara ini selalu berhasil...",pikir Orochimaru

"Nah,sini nak... Kamu mau beli apa??"

"Em,ada apa aja ya??"

"Ada Deterjen.."

"Gag butuh ah..."

"Ada alat penggaruk punggung.."

"Garuk sendiri bisa kok.."

"Nih,ada disket juga lho buat nyimpen data.."

"Alamak,hari gene masih pake disket??"

"Mesin pencukur bulu kaki,mau ga??"

"Kakiku mulus tuh..."

"Kantong upil?? Kalo habis ngupil bisa disimpen disini.."

"Hah,ngapain juga nyimpen upil??"

"Buat nyimpen kotoran telinga juga bisa.."

"Gag butuh ah!!"

"Aduh,kenapa kamu ga suka barang-barang bermutu dari warung keliling Orochi ini sih??",kata Orochimaru

"Bermutu apanya,barang eksotis semua..",pikir Naruto

"Ehm,kira-kira ada barang yang kamu butuhkan ga??",tanya Orochimaru

"Ada sih,punya bibit ga??",tanya Naruto

"Oh,kok ga bilang dari tadi??",kata Orochimaru

"Jelas punya dong...",Orochimaru mengeluarkan kantong-kantong bibit berwarna aneh-aneh..

"Ini yang kantongnya bintik-bintik ini bibit apa",tanya Naruto

"Ini bibit pohon jengkol...",kata Orochimaru

"Yang polkadot ini bibit bunga BangKai"

"Hah,ngapain jualan bibit bunga BangKai??",tanya Naruto

"Eh,ini bunga langka lho...",kata Orochimaru

"Nih,aku punya bibit cabe.. Mau ga??",tanya Orochimaru

"Em,enggak ah... Cabe kan taneman waktu Musim Panas.."

"Ini ada umbi Singkong siap tanam..",kata Orochimaru

"Bisa tumbuh di semua musim kecuali Musim Dingin.."

"Em,emang berapa harganya..",tanya Naruto

"1000 Ryo aja..",kata Orochimaru

"Hah,mahal amat!! Cuma singkong juga.."

"Eit,tapi Singkong kan di Konoha langka..",kata Orochimaru

"Pernah liat Singkong di Konoha??"

"Gag pernah sih...",kata Naruto

"Eh,punya bibit Kedelai ga??"

"Oh,jelas ada..",kata Orochimaru sambil memperlihatkan kantong berwarna ijo kekuning-kuningan

"Wah,aku cariin itu tuh...",kata Naruto

"Berapa harganya??"

"Cukup dengan 99,99 Ryo...",kata Orochimaru dengan nada promosi

"Waduh,uangku tinggal 320 Ryo..",pikir Naruto

"Penawaran khusus beli 2 kantong bonus 1 kantong bibit Petai dan kalender cantik..",kata Orochimaru

"Err,ya udah deh aku beli 2 kantong..",kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan duit 200 Ryo

Akhirnya Naruto pulang ke rumahnya membawa bibit tanaman dan kalender bergambar ular 'cantik' yang berbeda setiap bulannya

"Aduh,capeknya...",kata Naruto

"Hmm,apa langkah berikutnya di buku panduan ya?? Mencangkul kebun??",Naruto membaca lagu buku panduan

"Tapi pastikan kebun yang akan ditanami sudah bersih.."

15 menit kemudian Naruto sudah di kebun membawa perlengkapan bertempur untuk membersihkan kebun dan mencangkul...

Clurit di tangan kiri, Cangkul di tangan kanan

"Aduh,kebun ini isinya rumput liar semua...",Naruto menebas rumput liar setinggi lutut di kebunnya

"Eh,kenapa ada sampah juga disini?? Parah deh..."

Setelah membersihkan sebagian kebun,Naruto mulai mencangkul..

"Cangkul..Cangkul..Cangkul yang dalam... Menanam Pete di kebon kita...",

Naruto nyangkul sambil nyanyi, karena gag hati-hati..

CROOK

"**UADUH JEMPOLKU KENA CANGKUL**!!!!!!!!!!"

Setelah beberapa jam mencangkul,dan secara bergiliran semua jari kaki Naruto kena cangkul,

akhirnya Naruto siap menebar benih..

"Nah,lobak di sebelah sini...",Naruto menyebar benih lobak..

"Kentang di sono.., Timun di situ.., Kedelai di ujung.., Pete di pojokan aja.."

Jam 4 Sore, Naruto udah selesai menanami kebunnya..

"Nah,langkah terakhir adalah menyirami dan merawat tanaman secara rutin setiap hari..",Naruto membaca bukunya

Naruto lalu menyirami kebunnya (Aku gag bisa bayangin Naruto nyirami kebun 0o )

Setelah selesai,Naruto lalu masuk ke rumahnya..

"Aduh,hari ini lebih capek daripada waktu jadi korban trio gosip itu..",kata Naruto

"Tidur sekarang aja ah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Nah,akhirnya Naruto mulai berkebun... Bagaimana dia merawat tanamannya?? Bagaimana dengan panen pertamanya?? Dan kelihatannya akan ada event di Desa Konoha!! Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya...

Matur Thank-You udah baca chapter ini

Oh iya, jangan lupa reviewnya,OK??

Dadah Bye-bye


	4. Hari Terpanjang Naruto

Langsung aja,

Disclaimer, Naruto punyanya Bang Kishi..

**Hari Terpanjang Naruto**

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 6 pagi,tetapi Naruto masih meringkuk di atas kasur di pojokan gubugnya..

Beralaskan bantal basah yang kebanjiran iler sejak semalam..

"Krrr,Grooook... Grookk...",suara dengkur Naruto memenuhi gubug

"Woy,bangun dong.. Bangun dong...",kata Kyuubi dari samping tempat tidur

"Udah pagi nieh..."

"Berisik ah,aku masih mau tidur..",kata Naruto sambil melempar bantal ber-ilernya

"**PLOOK**",sang bantal jatuh tepat diatas Kyuubi

"Huek,apa ini kok basah...",

"Ih,mana bau Jigong lagi!!",Protes Kyuubi

"Cerewet ah,rubah bodoh!!",kata Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah dinding

"Masih mau bobo!! Badanku masih pegel-pegel.."

"Udah berapa hari kamu ga mandi!!..",kata Kyuubi mengomentari kulit Naruto yang daki-dakinya udah kaya kerak di pantat kuali

"Mandi sana di pemandian air panas!! Sekalian ngilangin jigong tuh.."

"Nnnngggggg...",Naruto cuma bergumam ga jelas

"Oh iya..."

"Setauku setiap pagi Sakura selalu datang ke pemandian air panas di kaki bukit lho..",kata Kyuubi

"Mmmmmmm...",kata Naruto ga jelas..

"**APA!!! SAKURA??!!**", Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dengan ekspresi kaget

"Telat amat nih anak responnya..",gerutu Kyuubi

"Hah? Sakura?? Pemandian air panas?? Sakura??",Naruto teriak-teriak ga jelas

"Ohohohohoho.. Pemandian air panas ya..", tiba-tiba muncul ekspresi mesum di muka Naruto..

Naruto lalu senyum-senyum kaya OrGil di perempatan jalan..

"Ni anak pasti mikir yang enggak-enggak..",Kyuubi sweatdrop

"Nah,jadi Sakura selalu ke pemandian air panas yang di kaki bukit?",tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari lamunannya yang tidak-tidak

"Emang ada berapa pemandian air panas di sini?",tanya Kyuubi

"Cuma satu kan? Yang di kaki bukit,di belakang kebun ini.."

"Eh,tunggu... Kok kamu bisa tau?"

"Tau dong.. Tiap pagi ada Pinky Girl mondar-mandir di belakang kebun,masa kamu ga nyadar sih??"

"Mencolok gitu kok..."

"Bagus,Hohohohoho...",kata Naruto

"Kalau gitu aku berangkat ke sana sekarang..."

"Tapi Sakura baru dateng jam 8 pagi lho...",kata Kyuubi

"Hah,jam 8 pagi!!",tanya Naruto sambil noleh lihat jam dinding

"Lama amat,masih 2 jam lagi dong... Aku ngapain sampe jam 8 pagi??"

"Kerja dong!! Nyiramin taneman,ngurusin kebun",kata Kyuubi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akhirnya karena ga ada pilihan lain,

Daripada nonton infotaiment pagi atau kartun yang diulang-ulang terus,

Naruto mengambil peralatannya dan segera keluar untuk berkebun

"Aduh,kenapa rumput liar cepet tumbuhnya sih..",gerutu Naruto saat dia melihat rumput liar mulai tumbuh lagi di kebunnya

"Padahal tanemanku belum ada yang tumbuh.."

Setelah itu Naruto disibukkan dengan kegiatan mencabuti rumput liar dan menyirami taneman

(A/N: Langsung di skip aja,ga banyak yang bisa diceritain dari kegiatan siram-siram kebon..)

"Aaaaahhh...",Naruto melemaskan tangannya setelah selesai menyirami tanaman..

"Selalu aja pegel-pegel kaya gini.."

Naruto lalu melihat jam tangannya,

"Ah,udah jam 8 lebih... Berarti Sakura udah ada di pemandian air panas.."

Naruto segera berlari melintasi kebunnya,menyeberangi sungai kecil,keluar lewat pintu belakang kebunnya menuju ke arah bukit

"Hmm,pemandian air panas katanya di dekat sini?",Naruto mencermati papan petunjuk di persimpangan jalan

"Lurus ke arah bukit, belok kiri ke rumah tukang kayu..",Naruto bergumam sambil membaca papan petunjuk

"Belok kanan ke air terjun dan kolam air panas? Nah!! Ini dia...",kata Naruto sambil melihat tangga curam di sisi kanannya

Naruto lalu berlari mendaki tangga,

Dramatisasi adegan dimulai!!

Naruto berlari dengan gaya slow motion mendaki anak tangga,

diiringi suara langkah kaki Naruto yang bergema

"SAA... KUU... RAA",teriak Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dekat puncak tangga

Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto (Dengan gaya slow motion kayak di iklan-iklan shampoo)

"Oh.. Naruto??",kata Sakura

Melihat muka Sakura,perasaan Naruto menjadi berbunga-bunga.. Tiba-tiba backgroundnya udah berganti jadi warna pink kembang-kembang dan Naruto udah berubah jadi chibi version..

"Come to Papa...",Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya (Masih dengan versi chibi)

"SAA...KUU...RAACHAAA...N!!! .",kata Naruto yang sudah hampir sampai di puncak tangga..

Ketika tiba-tiba...

Pijakan Naruto terlepas..

Naruto terjatuh ke samping.. (Masih dengan gaya slow motion)

"SAA...KUU..RAA...",teriak Naruto dengan teriakan ala adegan slow motion

Dramatisasi adegan selesai...

Naruto terpeleset lalu jatuh guling-guling di tangga

"**Gedebug, Gedebug, Gedebug, Bluk, Bugh, Bluk, Brukh,**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto terbaring di tempat tidur, disampingnya ada cewek berpakaian suster berambut hitam memegang catatan..

"Dokter Kiba!! Udah siap belum??"

"Tunggu,ini masih sarapan..",teriak suara dari lantai dua

"Aduh,tapi kasian pasiennya kan??"

"Hinata,sabar dong.. lagian ini masih jam 9 kurang.. Kliniknya kan buka jam 9.."

"Dokter Kiba!! "

"Iya,iya.. bercanda kok..",kata cowok berambut coklat yang baru aja turun dari lantai dua..

"Jadi.. Ada pasien ya??"

"Iya...",kata Hinata sambil membuka catatan

"Barusan Pak Yamato datang membawa Naruto.."

"Oh,jadi ini ya Naruto yang dari kemarin diomongin ibu-ibu sedesa..",Kiba mengamati Naruto

"Kenapa dia memar-memar gini? Apa tadi dia dihajar massa gara-gara ketauan waktu ngambil jemuran??"

"Bu..bukan..",kata Hinata

"Naruto bukan maling jemuran.. Itu kan cuma bisik-bisik tetangga aja.."

Hinata lalu membaca catatannya..

"Em,berdasarkan keterangan Sakura dan Pak Yamato,Naruto jatuh dari tangga di dekat kolam air panas.."

"Jatuh dari tangga??",kata Kiba

"Wah-wah.. "

"Keadaan pasien sekarang,badan memar-memar,kaki kanan keseleo, lalu ada benjolan segede bakso di kepala.."

Hinata melanjutkan..

"Jadi sekarang pasiennya harus diapakan?? Rawat inap?? Operasi??"

"Hinata,kamu terlalu berlebihan..",

"Kalau cuma masalah kayak gini sih kecil.. Aku dulu pernah nangani pasien yang lebih parah..",Kata Kiba dengan nada bangga

"Wah,beneran? Dokter Kiba emang hebat..",Hinata berkata dengan kagum

"Hehe,iya.. Dulu pernah pasienku luka parah waktu jatuh dari bukit.. selain itu keempat kakinya patah.."

"Eh,keempat kakinya?? Memangnya waktu itu pasien Dokter siapa??"

"Oh,itu cerita waktu dulu aku merawat beruang madu..",kata Kiba

"Hah? Beruang madu.. tapi..",Hinata kelihatan kaget

"Kenapa kamu keliatan kaget? Apa aku belum pernah cerita kalo aku dulu dokter hewan?",tanya Kiba

"Sebelum pindah tugas ke desa ini,aku dulu buka praktik jadi dokter hewan.."

"Eh,enggak... Dokter Kiba kan baru beberapa bulan disini..",ujar Hinata

"Oh iya!! Pasiennya...", Hinata akhirnya sadar kalau mereka dari tadi menelantarkan Naruto

"Hmm,tenang aja.. Benjolannya itu harus diperban,lalu memar-memarnya di olesi salep..",kata Kiba

"Hinata,ambilkan salep di lemari obat!!"

"Salep yang mana nih?? Ada banyak salep disini",kata Hinata dari depan lemari obat

"Yang di pojokan,salep yang warnanya kayak terong busuk",kata Kiba.. Ia lalu melihat kaki Naruto

"Waduh,kaki kanannya kok posisinya aneh gini? Keseleo akut nih..",Kiba lalu memegangi kaki kanan Naruto

"Ah,Dokter Kiba mau ngapain..",tanya Hinata saat melihat Kiba memegangi kaki Naruto

"Tenang aja,cuma aku benerin posisi kakinya..",Kiba lalu memutar kaki kanan Naruto

KREEEK

**"ADUH MAAAAKNYAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**, Naruto mendadak sadar dan langsung teriak...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto memijat-mijat kaki kanannya yang masih rada nyeri. Kepalanya sudah diperban dan memar-memar di badannya udah diolesi salep..

"Untung luka-lukamu ga parah..",kata Hinata

"Lalu kaki kananmu udah ga keseleo lagi.."

"Iya dong,nyembuhin kaki keseleo itu udah keahlianku..",kata Kiba

"Tiap kali ada hewan keseleo,aku selalu dipanggil.. Beruang Madu keseleo aja begitu aku urut langsung sembuh"

"Sialan,aku disamain sama Beruang Madu..",pikir Naruto

"Lain kali hati-hati ya,tangga di dekat kolam air panas itu memang licin..",kata Hinata

"Iya,aku akan berhati-hati..",kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Oh,sudah mau pergi?",kata Kiba

"Tunggu sebentar..",Kiba menyerahkan bungkusan kecil ke Naruto

"Itu salep obat.. Dioleskan ke memarmu biar cepet sembuh.."

"Terima kasih",Naruto menyimpan bungkusan itu di ranselnya

"Lalu,di situ juga ada tagihan biaya berobat 250 Ryo..",kata Kiba

"**APAAAAA!!!!!!!!! 250 Ryo!!**",Naruto berteriak

"Tenang aja,bisa diangsur 10 kali, disini juga menerima Asuransi Kesehatan",kata Kiba

"Hah,enggak gratis nih...",tanya Naruto

"Gratis,asal kamu punya surat keterangan miskin.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto berjalan dengan gaya orang selesai disunat gara-gara kaki kanannya masih agak nyeri..

Dia keluar dari Klinik sambil menggerutu...

"Parah banget,250 Ryo cuma buat berobat..",gerutu Naruto

"Cepet bangkrut nih lama-lama.."

Naruto jalan lewat depan gereja,lalu saat berbelok masuk ke lapangan,sebuah papan pengumuman super norak menarik perhatiannya

"Papan pengumuman apaan tuh?? Ga enak banget,diliatnya",Naruto mendekat ke tengah lapangan untuk membaca pengumuman itu..

"**Hadirilah,Festival Musim Semi Konoha!!**

**Hari Minggu,tanggal sekian-sekian**

**Waktu: Jam 10 pagi sampe tuntas dan puas **

**Tempat: di Lapangan Konoha!!**

**Dimeriahkan oleh, tarian gadis-gadis Konoha**

**Doorprize menarik **_**bagi yang dateng berpasangan**_

**Acara ini disponsori oleh:**

** Supermarket Kakashi **( Ada gambar kepalanya Kakashi sebagai logo)

** Warung Keliling Orochi **( Dibawahnya ada fotonya Orochimaru memamerkan deretan gigi kuning)

"Wah,desa ini ngadain event!!",pikir Naruto

"Hmm, tarian gadis-gadis?? Berarti Sakura ikutan nari dunk??",dan Narutopun tenggelam dalam pikirannya

Angan-Angan Naruto

"Dung-Tak-Dung-Dung-Tak",Sakura yang pake baju irit bahan lagi menari mengikuti suara orkes Tayub yang sengaja disewa buat festival..

Sakura lalu mulai mendekati Naruto sambil tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gaya orang sembelit

"Naruto kun",kata Sakura sambil menggigit kecil selendangnya

"Ada apa Sakura",suara Naruto terdengar berwibawa (HOEK,cuma kalo dalam angan-angan aja berwibawa)

"Ikutlah menari denganku Naruto",Sakura melilitkan selendangnya ke pundak Naruto (Weks,Naruto pasti kebanyakan nonton Tayub nih..)

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Sakura?? Di depan khalayak ramai ini??",kata Naruto jual mahal (Bah,kalo di dunia nyata pasti langsung sambet aja tuh..)

"Naruto,apa kamu tidak ingin menari denganku??",kata Sakura dengan mata sayu

"Please..",Sakura berbisik di telinga Naruto

"Baiklah,aku tidak bisa menolak permohonanmu..",Naruto berkata dengan gaya Telenovela

"Kalau begitu ayo...",Sakura lalu menarik Naruto ke pojokan sepi yang temaram

"Ada apa ini Sakura?",tanya Naruto

"Kenapa kita tidak ke tengah lapangan??"

"Naruto,ada hal yang ingin kuungkapkan", Naruto melihat muka Sakura memerah sedikit

"Sakura,ada apa.."

"Katakan saja pada Akang Naruto.."

"Naruto,aku suka kamu..",kata Sakura

"Benarkah itu..."

"Miawwww...",kata Sakura dengan ekspresi genit

POFF

Angan-angan Naruto yang makin mendekati telenovela mendadak hilang..

Angin tiba-tiba berhenti berkicau,burung berhenti bertiup (LHO!!)

Naruto merasakan Aura kejahatan di punggungnya

Naruto menoleh,dan...

Dia melihat rombongan ibu-ibu tukang gosip memasuki lapangan!!

(SFX: JREENGG)

"Waduh,harus cepet-cepet kabur nih..", Naruto buru-buru ngacir dari tempat itu,

Tapi karena kakinya masih senut-senut, dengan gaya ngacir ala orang baru disunat, Naruto ga bisa pergi jauh

"Eh,jeung... Itu Naruto kan jeung??",kata Kurenai sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Eh,iya jeung.. Samperin yuk jeung??",kata Shizune

"mmngm?? Na'uto jheeung??",kata Anko ga jelas gara-gara lagi makan Dango

"Oh,telat...",pikir Naruto

"Terjebak deh di tengah-tengah rombongan penggosip.."

"Naruto...",kata Shizune

"Aduh,tante Shizune khawatir banget lho.. Tadi kata Ino kamu jatuh di tangga.."

"Kamu ga apa-apa kan??",kata Kurenai sambil pegang-pegang Naruto

"Tante khawatir lho,iya kan jeung??", Anko ikut-ikutan pegang-pegang Naruto

"Eh,Naru ga apa-apa kok tante..",kata Naruto sambil berusaha menjauhkan memar-memarnya dari rombongan ibu-ibu heboh yang khawatir itu..

"Terus tadi gimana?? Dibawa ke Kliniknya dokter Kiba ya??",tanya Shizune

"Oh,jadi dibawa ke Klinik ya jeung??",tanya Anko ke Shizune

"Aduh,terus disana diperban kepalanya ya..",kata Anko sambil mencoba mengelus kepala Naruto

"I..Iya tante..",kata Naruto panik sambil menjauh dikit

"Jangan dipegang-pegang ya.."

"Naruto,kenapa jalanmu kayak gitu??",tanya Kurenai

"Ah iya,kok kayak orang habis disunat..",kata Anko

"Iya kan jeung??"

"Ya ampun jeung...",kata Kurenai

"Jangan-jangan gara-gara kecelakaan itu Naruto harus disunat.."

"Eh,apa hubungannya",kata Naruto

"Lho,kalo di sinetron-sinetron itu kan kalo kecelakaan ada yang sampe di Akuntansi",kata Kurenai

"Amputasi kali jeung??",koreksi Anko

"Jadi Naruto di amputasi situnya ya?? Ya ampun jeung,parah banget..",kata Shizune

"Naruto yang tabah ya.."

"E..enggak kok!!",protes Naruto

"Ga sampe segitunya,kaki Naru cuma keseleo aja.."

"Aduh,kasian banget sih kamu.."

"Sampe benjol segede Dango gini..",Anko mengamati kepala Naruto

"Aduh jeung Anko.. Pikirannya kok Dango melulu sih jeung??",kata Shizune

"Gag takut gendut jeung?? Makan Dango melulu"

"Ga kok jeung,kan aku makannya Dango low fat jeung..",kata Anko

"Jeung Anko ga bosen makan Dango tiap hari??",tanya Kurenai

"Ya enggak lah jeung,lagian Dango itu banyak khasiatnya lho jeung..",kata Anko sambil promosi

"Hah,yang bener nih jeung??",kata Kurenai dan Shizune bersamaan

"Iya jeung, berdasarkan penelitian para ahli Dangologi di Universitas Okspord ya jeung, manfaat dango itu antara lain mengencangkan rambut,menyuburkan kulit,...",Anko mulai mengoceh panjang lebar

Sementara itu Naruto mengendap-endap pergi dari lapangan..

"Aduh parah bener deh kalo ketemu rombongan ibu-ibu itu..",pikir Naruto

"Di pegang-pegang lagi,jadi nyeri deh memar-memarku..",

Naruto melewati jalan setapak ke arah rumahnya..

Saat dia melewati sisi rumah Sakura, sepotong adegan ala Telenovela sedang berlangsung di depan rumah Sakura

"SAI NiiSan JAHAAAAATTTT!!!!!!",Teriak Sakura kepada sesosok cowok pucat berambut hitam pendek yang senyum-senyum ga jelas...

"Tapi Sakura!! Dia udah ngacak-acak rumah kita!!",kata Sai

"TAPI GA BISA GITU DONG,SEENAK UDEL NGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN!!",teriak Sakura

"Jangan singgung-singgung udelku yang seksi...",kata Sai

**BUAAGH!!!!!**

Sakura memukul Sai sampai menabrak tiang jemuran..

Jemurannya jatuh menimpa Sai

"AKU BENCI KAMU GYAAAAAAA...", Sakura lalu lari ke arah bukit

"Sakura,tunggu Sakura...",kata Sai sambil menyingkirkan bokser dari mukanya

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sai..

"Ada apa?? Kamu Naruto kan?? Mau kasih undangan sukuran sunatanmu??",kata Sai sambil merapikan tumpukan daster

"Bukan..",kata Naruto

"Kenapa tuh Sakura??"

"Oh,dia?? Yah,masalah kakak-adik, biasalah..",kata Sai

"Huh,dasar cewek temperamental.. Cepet keriput tau rasa dia...", Sai sekarang merapikan kolor yang berhamburan di tanah

"Oh iya Naruto.. Tolong kamu pergi menemui dia, mungkin dia lagi nangis bombay di bukit.."

"Hah,aku??",tanya Naruto

"Iya,kamu... Kalo udah,bilang ke dia buat cepet balik ke rumah..",kata Sai

"Soalnya dia belum ngepel rumah.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dengan bersemangat,Naruto pergi lagi ke bukit tempat dia kecelakaan tadi pagi...

"Wah,acara PDKT tadi pagi gagal!! Tapi sekarang pasti berhasil..",Naruto bermonolog

Angan-Angan Naruto

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang sedang menangis di tepi sungai..

"Sudahlah Sakura,tenanglah..",kata Naruto dengan suara berwibawa...

"Ada Akang Naruto disini.."

"Naruto,terimakasih..",kata Sakura sambil menahan tangis

"Sakura,kau boleh menangis sepuasnya di dadaku..",kata Naruto sambil mendekap Sakura

POFF

"Bwahahahahahah... Rencana yang sempurna..",pikir Naruto setelah dia mengadakan simulasi kejadian di angan-angannya

"Nah,sekarang tinggal cari Sakurachan dan menjalankan rencanaku.."

Naruto tingak-tinguk cari Sakura...

"Hmm,dimana ya Pinky girlku itu??",gumam Naruto

"Hei, Naruto!!!",terdengar panggilan dari belakang Naruto

Naruto menoleh,sesosok Mas-Mas bermata kucing berambut cepak mendekat sambil membawa kapak..

"Hiiiiy, jangan bunuh saya Mas..",kata Naruto ketakutan

"Saya masih punya rubah eksotis dan kodok raksasa yang harus dikasi makan.."

"Ngaco kamu!! Emangnya ini film Texas Chainsaw Massacre??",kata Mas-Mas itu..

"Aku Yamato, developer rumah yang tinggal di bukit ini.."

"Eh,developer rumah??",tanya Naruto

"Err,sebenernya sih tukang kayu,tapi biar lebih keren istilahnya developer..",kata Yamato

"Gimana keadaanmu?? Aku yang tadi bawa kamu ke klinik.."

"Ah,udah ga apa-apa kok...",kata Naruto

"Hmm,ngapain kamu ke bukit lagi??",tanya Yamato

"Itu,anu.. Mas Yamato liat Sakura ga??",tanya Naruto

"Aku disuruh cari dia.."

"Oh,dia tadi lari ke arah kolam air panas..",kata Yamato

"Kamu mau kesana?? Hati-hati ya.. Jangan jatuh lagi.."

"Oh,begono...",kata Naruto

"makasih ya"

Beberapa saat kemudian,Naruto udah sampai di tangga ke arah kolam air panas..

Dengan ekstra hati-hati,dia mendaki tangga itu dengan gaya kakek-kakek naik tangga..

Setelah sampai di atas,Naruto melihat Sakura sedang duduk di tepi sungai di dekat air terjun..

"Wah,persis seperti yang aku bayangin..",pikir Naruto

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang sedang menangis...

"Sakura...",kata Naruto

"Ah,Naruto...",Sakura berusaha menghapus bekas air mata di wajahnya..

"Ada apa?? Sai mencari kamu..",kata Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sakura

"Huh,aku benci dia...",kata Sakura

"Emm,mungkin kamu bisa cerita ke aku??",tanya Naruto

"Di..Dia udah membunuh ayam kesayanganku..",Sakura mulai bercerita

"Aku selalu membawa ayam itu ke dalam rumah,tapi hanya gara-gara ayam itu ee' di atas sarapannya Sai,dia lalu marah.."

"Ya ampun?! Kau bilang hanya??",batin Naruto

"Huh,salah sendiri ninggal sarapan di meja...",kata Sakura

"Lalu..Lalu.. Siang ini ayamku udah ja..jadi ayam goreng..",mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kesempatan nih..",pikir Naruto

"Sakura,kalau kamu mau menangis.. Menangislah di dadaku..",kata Naruto

"HUAAAAAAAAAA...",Sakura menangis...

"Sai emang kurang ajar!!",Sakura nangis sambil mukul-mukul dada naruto

Beberapa menit kemudian,Sakura berhenti menangis..

Dada Naruto udah basah kena air mata bercampur ingus dan tulang rusuknya nyeri-nyeri karena jadi sasaran pelampiasan Sakura..

"Terima kasih Naruto..",kata Sakura..

"Maafkan aku,tapi aku sangat menyayangi ayam itu..."

"Oh,ga apa-apa kok..",Naruto berkata dengan gaya sok gentleman

"Aku serius,dia ayam kesayanganku..",kata Sakura

"Dia kuberi nama Saskay,jambulnya yang jabrik itu ngingetin aku ke cowokku yang lagi pergi.."

"Eh,cowokmu??",Naruto terkejut

"Iya...",kata Sakura tersipu..

"Ayam itu bener-bener mirip deh.. Terutama jambulnya,makannya aku sayang banget sama Saskay.."

Naruto udah ga mendengarkan..

kata-kata "Sakura punya cowok" terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya...

"Ya udah ya Naruto..",kata Sakura

"Aku mau pulang...",Sakura lalu pergi dari tempat itu...

Sementara itu,Naruto masih shock..

"Sakura punya cowok.. Sakura punya cowok..."

Bagi Naruto,saat ini siangpun berasa malam,cerahpun berasa mendung...

Terjadilah dialog di dalam pikiran Naruto

Naruto yang Pesimis (NP): Ternyata Sakura sudah punya cowok

Naruto yang Optimis (NO): Hey,bukan berarti perjuangan berhenti..

NP: Tapi Sakura udah punya cowok,trus kayaknya dia suka banget ama cowoknya

NO: Ah,buktinya apa??

NP: Tuh,ayam yang mirip ama cowoknya aja sampe dicayank-cayank.. Gimana kalo dia ama cowoknya??

NO: Tapi kan cowoknya ga di Konoha..

NP: Hmm,lalu??

NO:Masih ada kesempatan untuk merebut hati Sakura!! Ayo Naruto,berjuanglah rebut hatinya!! Seishun BANZAI!!!! (Jiwa Optimis Naruto bergaya ala Guy..)

"YAA!!! Aku akan merebut hati Sakura chan!!",kata Naruto

"Lihat saja nanti,GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!",Naruto ketawa ala gangster

"Hmm,mungkin aku bisa mulai dengan membawakan dia bunga untuk menghibur dia..",pikir Naruto

"Di bukit pasti ada bunga,aku kesana ah..."

Lalu Naruto berjalan ke arah bukit,melewati jalan setapak yang landai,walopun kakinya masih senut-senut (Huyuh,mendramatisir banget...)

Yah,begitulah semangat orang dilanda asmara,Gerombolan gajah datang bulan juga ga akan bisa menghentikan Naruto...

Setelah melewati danau dan menyeberangi jembatan kayu yang keadaannya udah menyedihkan,Naruto sampai lapangan yang ditumbuhi bunga..

"Nah,bener perkiraanku.. Ada bunga disini..",pikir Naruto

"Akan kupetik lalu kubawakan untuk Sakura.."

"Hmm,yang kubawain bunga yang mana ya??",Naruto bergumam

"Yang putih,apa yang kuning?? Ada macem-macem.."

Saat Naruto sibuk memilih bunga yang akan dipetik,tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok tanaman aneh di tengah lapangan..

"Hmm,taneman apa tuh..",kata Naruto sambil mendekat

"Kayak sawi ijo raksasa...",Naruto mendekat ke arah tanaman raksasa yang misterius itu...

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei..."

"_Siapa yang menganggu kami??_"

Tanaman itu tiba-tiba membuka menjadi dua bagian..

Dari dalam tanaman itu muncul kepala berambut ijo yang mukanya setengah hitam setengah putih (Tau kan sapa??)

"HIIIIIHHH!!!!!!",Teriak Naruto

"Korban mutilasi!!"

"Korban mutilasi mbahmu!!"

"_Kami bukan korban mutilasi!!"_

"Hah?? Ta..Tanaman Mutan!!",Naruto terjatuh saking shocknya

"Hmm... Aku Zetsu"

"_Aku Zeri,kami penjaga bukit ini..."_

"Oh,jadi kayak Mbah Maridjannya bukit ini??",kata Naruto

"Hmm,seperti itu!!"

"_Kami sudah hidup lama di hutan ini..."_

_"_Kamu pendatang baru kan??"

"_Kamu harus memberi tumbal kepada kami kalau kamu mau aman di bukit ini.."_

"Huyuh,kaya preman pasar..",kata Naruto

"Harus ya kasih tumbal?? Aku cuma mau petik bunga kok.."

"Harus!!"

"_Wajib itu!!"_

"Kalau kamu ga kasi kami tumbal.."

"_Kamu yang bakal jadi tumbal!!"_

"Hah,a..aku yang jadi tumbal??",Naruto kaget

"Iya,tepat sekali.."

"_Kayaknya kamu enak juga tuh buat dimakan.."_

"Aku mau kepalanya.."

"Aaah,ampun Mbah Zetsu.. Mbah Zeri..",kata Naruto

"Naru akan mencarikan tumbal..."

"Bagus,carikan kami daging.."

"_dan cepat!!!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto buru-buru balik ke Konoha untuk cari daging..

"Aduh,aku ga tau kalo bukit itu ada penunggunya...",pikir Naruto

"Mana harus cari daging lagi... Kalo ga...",Naruto merinding bayangin pahanya digigit-gigit tanaman pemakan daging

Naruto berjalan agak buru-buru melewati jalan desa..

"Jam segini supermarket masi buka ga ya??",Naruto melirik jam tangannya

"Moga-moga ada daging deh disana..."

Saat Naruto berbelok di tikungan,Naruto melihat kerumunan orang di depan supermarket

"Aduh jeung,kasian banget ya??",kata Kurenai

"Iya nih,padahal imut-imut gitu..",kata Shizune

"Hmm,bulunya sewarna Dango..",gumam Anko

"Bagaimana ini dokter Kiba??",tanya Hinata

"Positiv, kucing ini mati karena serangan jantung...",kata Kiba

Naruto mendekat ke arah kerumunan.. Ternyata ada kucing mati dengan mulut berbusa dan lidah menjulur (Walah,kaya judul sinetron Hidayah aja...)

"Tuh kan,aku kan udah bilang Ino??",kata Kakashi

"Kalo lagi mandi jangan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi..."

"Iya,jadinya kucing malang ini mati kan waktu denger suaramu..",kata Shizune

"Aduh,kucing itu mati gara-gara udah tua...",kata Ino

"Bukan gara-gara nyanyianku yang merdu ini dong.."

Ino mulai nyanyi,

"Basah.. Basah.. Basah,seluruh tubuh..."

"AH,AH,AH, Mandi madu..."

"Aduh Ino!! Jangan nyanyi lagi!!",kata Kakashi

"Hmm,Hinata.. Panggilkan Pastur Gaara,kucing ini harus dikubur..",kata Kiba

"Hei,tunggu bentar..",kata Naruto

"Ah,selamat sore Naruto...",Hinata berhenti untuk menyapa Naruto

"Er,kalau boleh bisa aku minta BangKai kucing itu??",tanya Naruto

"Kenapa Naruto?",Kiba keheranan

"Eh,ini masalah darurat..",kata Naruto

"boleh ya?? ya?? Ya?? Ya??"

"Boleh aja sih...",Kiba berkata sambil menyerahkan BangKai kucing ke Naruto

"Tapi Naruto..."

"Nah,Thanks Kiba..",Naruto bergegas pergi tanpa dengerin kata-kata Kiba..

"Eh,jeung...",Kurenai mendekatkan kepalanya ke Anko

"Kenapa Naruto berminat sama BangKai kucing ya??"

"Hmm,ga tau jeung..",Anko mengangkat bahu

"Mau dibuat Dango Kucing kali??"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wuah,akhirnya dapet daging gratisan buat tumbal..",pikir Naruto saat dia mendaki bukit

"Kalo udah kasih tumbal ini,aku bebas petik bunga buat Sakura chan.."

Beberapa menit kemudian,Naruto sampai di lapangan tempat Zetsu dan Zeri tumbuh...

"Hmm,sudah datang rupanya..",kata Zetsu saat dia melihat Naruto

"_Apa kamu dapat tumbal untuk kami!!"_

"I..Iya Mbah Zetsu dan Mbah Zeri...",kata Naruto

"Ini tumbalnya...",Naruto melemparkan BangKai kucing itu ke arah Zetsu dan Zeri

"Hmm,daging kucing?"

"_Bagus,aku mau telinganya.."_

_"_Aku ekornya,kelihatannya enak buat ngemil.."

"_Kerja bagus.. You're a good boy..."_

_"_Mulai sekarang kamu boleh pergi ke bukit ini sesukamu.."

"Terima kasih,Mbah Zetsu dan Mbah Zeri..",kata Naruto

"Saya pergi dulu.."

"Tunggu dulu Naruto..",kata Zetsu

"Eh,kok bisa tau namaku??",Naruto menoleh ke arah Kantong Semar raksasa eksotik itu

"Tau dong..."

"_Zetsu,Naruto is a good boy"_

_"_Karena itu,kami memberikan kamu ini..."

"Eh,apa ini...",tanya Naruto saat dia menangkap benda kecil yang terlempar dari arah Zetsu dan Zeri

"Itu buah ajaib.."

"_Khasiatnya menambah stamina.."_

"Oh,gitu...",kata Naruto

"Er,makasih..."

"Nah,sekarang kamu boleh pergi.."

"_Kami mau makan"_

_"_jangan lupa,aku ekornya!!"

"_Iya,aku ambil kupingnya kok..."_

Tanaman raksasa itu lalu menutup lagi..

"Nah,sekarang aku bisa petik bunga buat Sakura lalu merebut hatinya...",kata Naruto

"Kaak..Kaak..Kaak...",burung gagak terbang ke arah matahari terbenam..

"Eh,udah sore!!!!!",teriak Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jam 7 malam, Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan muka lesu...

"Huh,kenapa baru pulang??",tanya Kyuubi yang lagi santai-santai di atas bantal

"Butuh berapa jam sih buat kamu ngecengin Pinky Girl di pemandian??"

"Huh,kamu ga tau kan..",kata Naruto

"Hari ini hari terpanjangku...",Naruto cemberut

"Mana aku batal kasih bunga ke Sakura lagi..."

"Oh,kamu ga diuber-uber warga sedesa gara-gara ketahuan masang kamera di pemandian kan..",Kyuubi berkata sinis

"Kurang ajar!!",kata Naruto

"Lho,itu kenapa memar-memar kalo bukan jadi korban amuk massa??",tanya Kyuubi

"Ini gara-gara kecelakaan tadi pagi..",kata Naruto

"Oh iya,aku jadi inget..",Naruto mengeluarkan bungkusan dari ranselnya

"Apaan tuh??",Kyuubi ngeliatin bungkusan yang dipegang Naruto

"Oh,ini salep obat..",kata Naruto sambil buka tutup bungkus salepnya..

"Buat ngobatin memarku..",dengan cuek Naruto langsung ngolesin salep ke memar-memarnya

"**WADDDUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH, PUUUAAAANNNAAAAAAASSS!!!!!!!!!!!",**teriakan Naruto membahana

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di Klinik Dokter Kiba,

"Hmm?? Apaan ya tuh barusan??",Kiba menoleh dari catatan daftar obatnya

"Berasa ada yang teriak..."

Kiba lalu berjalan ke arah lemari obat,untuk mengupdate persediaan obatnya..

"Hmm,obat asam urat,obat flu,obat datang bulan,obat telat bulan,..",Kiba mencocokkan isi lemari dengan catatannya

"Lho,kenapa salem memar masih disini ya?? Eh,Balsem Extra Hot buat kerokan ngilang kemana??"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:Gyaaaah,akhirnya selesai juga fic ini...

Waduh,kayaknya Ratenya harus aku naikin nih,dari K jadi T..

Anyway,

Maaf ya,mulai sekarang dan seterusnya mungkin bakal ada kelambatan dalam mengupdate chapter..

Biasalah,persiapan UNAS.. Para guru langsung menggila tuh,ga kira-kira kalo kasih tugas!!

Ehm,ya begitulah.. Gomenasai Minna San..

Nah,cukup buat acara curhat Author...

Saatnya lihat review yang udah masuk...

dari kallenvalentine..

Wah,ternyata suka maen Harvest Moon juga??

Sama dunk.. Ini chapter 4 yang dipesen..

dari Namikaze Arika

Yup,kakinya Naru kena cangkul.. Kali ini nasibnya malah lebih tragis

dari pink-violin

Wohohoho,thanks udah baca ini..

Mau aku kirimin kalender ular cantik sebagai ucapan terima kasih?? XD

dari Raitei85

Hmm,ShikaTema ya?? Wah,pairingnya cuma seputar Naruto aja..

Tapi ntar bakal aku usahain,walopun ga banyak...

dari Nasuma Takashi

Wah,maap updatenya lambat... Silakan dinikmati chapter 4 nya..

dari sHiNoda kAtSUyu

Waduh,update ASAP?? Possiblenya baru sekarang nie..

Terus buat chapter depan juga mungkin tersendat-sendat TT

dari SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama

Nah,ini akhirnya bisa aku update...

Hehe,iya nie Kakashi yang punya Supermarket

Waktu casting dia dapet peran itu...

dari Cantik-Chan males login

Makasih ya

Jadi malu deh,hohoho...

dari itachi no koibito

Hehe,fanfic ini aku crossover ama HM yang back to nature

Kalo buat request crossover ama game lain,hmm...

mungkin masih lama soalnya aku fokus ke 1 fanfic ini dulu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nah,makasih semuanya udah baca..

Jangan lupa klik tombol dibawah ini...

Submit review,OK??


	5. Mencari Pasangan

Wokkeh, Kaizo Eroji kembali

Maaf baru sekarang sempet aku update...

Habisnya semester 2 ini aku sibuk banget,

ada tugas bikin drama gajebo,terus PR yang ga ketulungan banyaknya..

belum lagi UNAS...

curhat mode: on

Nah, yang penting sekarang aku udah bisa ngelanjutin fic ini...

Oh iya,kelupaan...

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto punya Bang Kishi, Ayat-Ayat Cinta punya Kang Abik, lagu dangdut gajebo juga bukan ciptaanku, dan aku ga pernah buka layanan SMS_

**Mencari Pasangan**

Seperti biasa, Naruto masih meringkuk dibawah selimut walaupun matahari udah nyempil keluar dari tadi...

" Krr, groookk...", Naruto mendengkur sementara ilernya membanjir kesana-kemari..

" Naruto, kamu mau tidur sampai kapan??", Kyuubi melompat ke atas kasur...

"Hari ini hari terakhir lho..."

"Nng, hari terakhir apa...", kata Naruto gak jelas sambil meluk guling

"Besok kan udah festival Musim Semi...", kata Kyuubi

"Jadi hari ini kesempatan terakhir kalau mau ngajak Sakura jadi pasanganmu buat besok"

"nng...", Naruto menggumam

"..."

"..."

" AAAAAAH!! IYA JUGA!!", teriak Naruto mendadak sambil loncat dari tempat tidurnya

"Nih anak masih aja lemot", gumam Kyuubi

" Huah,hari ini kesempatan terakhir ngajak Sakura...", Naruto muter-muter di samping tempat tidurnya

"Gimana ini, Gimana ini"

"Lebay ah nih orang...",kata Kyuubi

" Ya udah, tinggal diajak aja..."

"Oh iya, diajak ya...", Naruto langsung lari ke arah pintu

" Sakura chaaaaaan"

"Naruto, kamu mau ngajak Sakura kencan dengan penampilan kaya gitu?!", ujar Kyuubi

Naruto berhenti mendadak di depan pintu.

" Ah iya juga ya...",kata Naruto

" Kan aku masih pake piama gini, rambut keramas iler!! Wah gimana sih kok aku disuruh ketemu Sakura sekarang!! Dasar rubah bodoh.."

"YANG BODOH SAPA COBA!!", teriak Kyuubi

" Heran deh sama ini anak..."

" Nah, pokoknya nanti aku harus berpenampilan terbaik didepan Sakura..",kata Naruto

"Hmm, ganti baju dulu...", Naruto membuka lemari bajunya

"Loh, kok... Lho..."

"Eh, bajuku kok ga ada!! Kamu makan ya ...",teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk Kyuubi

"Enak aja!! Mending mati kelaparan daripada harus makan bajumu...", kata Kyuubi

"Tuh, bajumu semuanya di tumpukan baju kotor.. Belum ada yang kamu cuci.."

"Hah, belum dicuci?? Kok ga kamu bawa ke laundry sih", kata Naruto kesal

"Heh, emangnya di desa ada laundry?!",kata Kyuubi sinis

"Lagian aku bukan pembantumu tau'!!"

"Lha terus harus gimana??",tanya Naruto

"Dipaketin ke rumah terus suruh Mami Kushina nyuciin??"

"Bukan, kamu harus cuci sendiri!!"

--

Dan akhirnya setelah Naruto melakukan tugas sehari-harinya ( siram-siram taneman),

dia pergi ke kolam air panas sambil bawa gayung, odol, sikat gigi,sabun mandi, sabun colek, dan sekeranjang baju bau apek

"Ah, merepotkan saja yang kayak gini..", kata Naruto sambil menaruh keranjang baju di tepi kolam air panas

Dia lalu melepas bajunya dan nyemplung ke kolam air panas...

Kalau udah ketemu air, muncul deh kebiasaan buruk Naruto...

_Mandi sambil nyanyi..._

"Basah basah basah, seluruh tubuhku...", Naruto mulai nyanyi sambil menggosok badannya

"Aaaaah Mandi madu..."

Sekarang Naruto mulai nyuci bajunya sambil terus nyanyi..

" Makan, makan sendiri.. Masak, masak sendiri..."

"Nyuci baju sendiri, tidurpun sendiiiriii", Naruto ngelanjutin ngucek-ngucek baju sambil nyanyi gajebo..

tiba-tiba...

cpak-cpak

terdengar suara orang masuk ke kolam air panas..

" Huh, kok kayaknya ada orang lain yang berendam disini ya??",pikir Naruto

"Siapa kira-kira"

Naruto lalu mengintip dari balik batu besar yang memisahkan kolam air panas jadi dua bagian,

tapi karena uap dari kolam maka yang kelihatan cuma bayangannya aja...

"Wah,jadi penasaran...",gumam Naruto

"Oh iya.. Sakura kan sering kesini juga!! Mungkin saja..."

Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam angan-angannya --"

Angan-angan Naruto

Naruto berjalan mendekati sosok itu...

"Ah, siapa itu..",terdengar suara lembut bertanya

"Tenang saja. Ini aku, Naruto...",kata Naruto

"Oh,ternyata kamu Naruto.. Kemarilah..",balas suara lembut itu..

Naruto berjalan mendekat, dilihatnya Sakura sedang berendam di sudut kolam air panas..

Naruto lalu berendam disamping Sakura...

"Rajin sekali kamu Naruto, pagi-pagi udah kesini..",kata Sakura sambil memandang Naruto

"Ah, semua ini demi ketemu kamu..",kata Naruto dengan gaya sok cool

"Ah,benarkah?? Aku jadi malu...",balas Sakura

"Naruto..."

"Bisa minta tolong gosokin punggungku??",tanya Sakura

"AAAH,dengan senang hati", kata Naruto sambil bergegas menggosok punggung Sakura (?)

"Naruto, kamu baik sekali...",kata Sakura..

"Sakura...",kata Naruto sambil menggosok punggung Sakura (?!)

"Punggungmu kok banyak dakinya..."

Naruto lalu menyibakkan rambut putih yang menutupi punggung Sakura...

"Sa..Sakura chan, rambutmu kok putih sih..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Naruto... Aku bukan Sakura..", kata Jiraiya sambil menoleh kebelakang..

POFF

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**,

--

Naruto meringkuk dibelakang keranjang cuciannya...

"Jadi dari awal tadi aku menggosok punggung kakek-kakek...", ratap Naruto

"Ahhhh, keperjakaan jari-jariku hilaaang"

"Hahaha, terima kasih ya udah gosokin punggungku..",kata Jiraiya

"AAAH, dasar kakek-kakek kejam...", kata Naruto menunjuk Jiraiya

"Kau telah memperdayai aku..."

"Apaan sih memperdayai??".kata Jiraiya

"Orang kamu sendiri yang tadi datengin aku..."

"Omong-omong, kok tumben kamu mandi??", tanya Jiraiya

"Biasanya kan enggak..."

"Hari ini spesial...",kata Naruto

"Aku mau ngajak Sakura pergi bareng ke festival besok.."

"Hah?? Pergi bareng??",tanya Jiraiya..

"Hohoho, urusan cewek rupanya...", Jiraiya mulai mengerti...

"Hu'uh...",Naruto mengangguk...

"Hmm,kalau soal cewek, aku saranin kamu konsultasi ke Peri Air Terjun aja...",kata Jiraiya

"Hah, apaan tuh Peri Air Terjun?? Layanan SMS yang mana,kok belum pernah denger...", Naruto mulai tertarik

"Bukan layanan SMS", kata Jiraiya

"Menurut legenda, Peri Air Terjun tinggal di air terjun di samping kolam air panas ini", Jiraiya menunjuk ke arah air terjun

"Dan dia bisa bantuin masalah seputar cewek, paling ga itu cerita Minato..", kata Jiraiya

"Hah, papi cerita soal peri itu??", tanya Naruto

"Iya, dulu waktu Minato masih di Konoha, dia cerita kalau Peri itu bakal bantuin masalahmu kalau kamu bawa sesuatu buat dia..",lanjut Jiraiya

"Maksudku, dulu Minato bawa hasil kebunnya..."

"Ohh, semacam upeti ya??", pikir Naruto...

"Hmm, menarik juga buat dicoba..."

--

Naruto buru-buru pulang, menaruh cuciannya, lalu pergi lagi sambil ngebawa sebungkus ramen instant...

"Wah, kira-kira pake ramen bisa ga ya??", Naruto berlari ke arah air terjun...

"Kata Kakek Jiraiya sih, buat manggil si Peri kita harus nyemplungin sesuatu ke air terjun..."

Plung , Naruto lalu nyemplungin ramen instant tepat dibawah air terjun...

...

syuuh, suara angin berhembus

...

"Mana nih perinya??", gumam Naruto

Mendadak angin kencang bertiup di sekitar air terjun, lalu terdengar suara berat...

"Apa ini?? Kenapa kamu masukin ramen instant di Air Terjun-KU"

"Hah, Peri Air Terjun??", tanya Naruto sambil celingukan

"Iya,ini Peri Air Terjun..",kata suara itu

"Beneran nih ini Peri Air Terjun?",tanya Naruto

"YA IYALAH gue PERI AIR TERJUN!! Emangnya ada ya PERI EMPANG??", suara itu makin keras

"Aduh, maaf...",kata Naruto..

"Begini Ibu Peri, saya ada masalah..."

"Eit, tunggu dulu... Aku kan belum menerima sesajen dari kamu...",kata suara misterius itu..

"Jadi aku belum mau bantu..."

"Haaah?? Apa ramen instant ga cukup??", tanya Naruto

"Cukup sih, tapi aku ga suka ramen rasa bawang..",kata suara itu

"Ambilkan aku ramen rasa kari ayam spesial!!"

--

"Ah,dasar peri cerewet...",kata Naruto sambil bergegas balik ke rumahnya buat ngambil ramen...

"Lagian kok dia tau ya aku punya ramen rasa kari ayam??"

Setelah Naruto pulang dan ngambil Ramen Instant rasa Kari Ayam Spesial, dia lalu balik ke air terjun...

"Ini Ibu Peri, ramennya udah datang...",kata Naruto sambil nyemplungin ramen instant

"Hohohoho, begitu dong...",suara misterius itu muncul lagi

Kali ini diiringi munculnya sinar putih dari dasar air terjun...

Lalu muncullah... (SFX: JRENG!!)

Sesosok wanita muda berambut pirang dengan baju sangat minim...

"Perkenalkan,saya Peri Tsunade nan cantik,ramah,baik hati,suka menolong,tidak sombong, yang membuat hati setiap lelaki berdebar penuh damba (kek di Iklan sabun XD) , dan tentu saja seksi tapi tidak narsis.."

"NARSIIIIIS!!",teriak Naruto menunjuk Peri Tsunade

"Nah, Naruto... Apa masalahmu??", tanya Peri Tsunade

"Eit,kok bisa tau namaku??", tanya Naruto

" Ya iyalah tau...",kata Peri Tsunade

"Saya kan Peri Air Terjun... Peri gitu loh..."

"Ehm, begini masalahnya...",kata Naruto

"Kan besok festival musim semi..."

"Oh,apa?? Kamu mau ngajak aku??", tanya Peri Tsunade

"Aduh, aku ga minat sama festival itu..."

"Yee!! Peri Ge-eR!!",kata Naruto

"siapa yang mau ngajak kamu??"

"Lha, terus masalahnya apa??"

"Begini, Naru mau ngajak Sakura ikut ke festival besok...",kata Naruto malu-malu..

"Oh, masalah cewek tho??", kata Peri Tsunade mendadak

"Bilang dari tadi..."

"Nah, udah tau kan masalahnya??",kata Naruto

"Iya, jadi kamu mau paket yang mana?? 1 Minggu?? Sebulan?? Atau yang permanen sekalian??", tanya Peri Tsunade

"Haaaaah?? Paket apaan itu??"

"Paket pelet cinta.. Emangnya paket apa? Langganan internet??",kata Tsunade

"Kamu kesini mau minta pelet kan..."

"Haaaaah?? Pelet??", Naruto kaget

"Kok peri bisa melet sih?? Ini peri apa dukun??"

"Lho, saya kan peri merangkap comblang dan dukun freelance..",kata Peri Tsunade

"Peri ga bener nih kayaknya..",pikir Naruto...

"Em, sebenernya Naru kesini cuma mau minta saran..."

"Hah?? Minta saran??", tanya Peri Tsunade

"Aduh kisanak, kalau mau minta saran doang ga usah repot-repot manggil aku..."

"Cukup dengan ketik REG (spasi) PERI, lalu kirim ke 6666.. Ntar kamu bakal dapet saran-saran,langsung dari HaPe aku loh. Keren banget kan? Bonus foto-foto exclusive lagi...", Peri Tsunade mengacungkan HaPenya

"Haduh, baru liat peri kayak gini..", Naruto sweatdropped

"Nah, gimana?? Kalau kamu ga punya masalah lain aku pergi lho...",kata Peri Tsunade

"Kecuali kalau kamu mau cobain peletnya.."

"Hmm, peletnya beneran manjur nih?", Naruto mulai tertarik

"Jelas manjur dong, kalau peletnya ga manjur nanti kamu dapet seperangkat piring cantik sama payung exclusive sebagai kompensasi..",kata Peri Tsunade

Naruto sweatdropped lagi..

"Gimana?? Tertarik??", tanya Peri Tsunade

"Emm, boleh deh...",kata Naruto...

"Syaratnya apa??"

"Tergantung kamu pilih paket yang mana... Kalau pelet permanen syaratnya harus bawa sesajen sapi 10 ekor, ayam 20 ekor, belum termasuk biaya administrasi 100.000 Ryo lalu..."

"BUJUBUSET, Perinya matre...",kata Naruto

"Tapi ntar bonus buah beri penambah stamina lho, terus karena aku baik jadi biaya administrasi buat kamu cukup 99.999 Ryo aja deh..", Tsunade melanjutkan

"Aduh, mahal banget... Kalo paket yang paling murah apa??", tanya Naruto

"Kalo bisa yang gratis.."

"Aduh nih anak ga modal..", pikir Peri Tsunade

" Ya udah deh, spesial buat kamu aku kasih Paket Irit Ekonomis..."

"Tapi cuma sehari lho peletnya..."

"Ga apa-apa deh, yang penting aku besok bisa berduaan di festival sama Sakura..",kata Naruto

"Jadi aku harus ngapain??"

"Hmm, tolong cari benda-benda ini ya...",kata Peri Tsunade

--

"Astaga, ada-ada aja peri itu...",Naruto bergumam sambil jalan..

"buat apa coba dia minta barang-barang kayak gini??"

Naruto membaca daftar pesanan Peri Tsunade

"eng, majalah dan tumis Jengkol?? Ya ampun,tumis jengkol coba??", Naruto geleng-geleng kepala

Naruto lalu masuk ke supermarket..

"Permisi...",kata Naruto

"Hmm, ada pelanggan??", Kakashi bergumam dari balik novel kesayangannya

"Umm, ada majalah ga??", tanya Naruto

"Ada tuh, di pojokan sana...", Kakashi menunjuk ke rak di sudut..

Naruto mendatangi rak majalah itu dan melihat-lihat..

"Hmm, tadi Peri nyentrik itu minta majalah apa ya??", Naruto melihat-lihat majalah..

ketika mendadak...

pintu supermarket terbuka..

dan masuklah mimpi buruk Naruto..

"Aduh jeung, jadi gitu ya jeung..."

"Iya nih jeung, ternyata gitu jeung..."

Naruto lupa kalau siang-siang begini, rombongan Ibu-ibu gosip biasa mangkal di Supermarket..

"EEEH!! Ada Naruto jeung...", teriak Shizune girang

"Ah, Naruto... Apa kabar Naruto...", Kurenai bergegas menghampiri

"Eh, Naruto.. Aduh, lama ga ketemu.. Iya kan jeung..",kata Anko

"Wah,Naruto lagi ngapain nih??", tanya Kurenai

"Be...beli majalah...", kata Naruto. Keringat dinginnya keluar

"Wah,ternyata Naruto juga suka baca majalah. Sama kaya kita kan jeung??"

"Naru beli majalah apa", Shizune melirik majalah di tumpukan rak...

"AAAH, ternyata majalah gosip!! Naru juga suka gosip ya, aduh jeung.. Baru tau aku..."

"Mampus deh aku...", pikir Naruto..

"Oh, Naruto suka gosip?? Wah, bilang dong dari dulu...",kata Kurenai

"Kan kalo gitu kita jadi bisa tuker-tukeran gosip, betul kan jeung??"

"Iya jeung Kurenai.. Apalagi gosip artis sekarang makin hot aja lho jeung...",kata Anko

"Eh jeung...", Shizune berkata sambil buka-buka majalah

"Ada profil selebritis yang itu tuh jeung..."

"Seleb yang mana jeung?? seleb kan banyak..."

"Yang itu lho jeung Anko, yang ngomongnya lucu...",kata Shizune

"Ngomongnya lucu gimana jeung Shizune?", Kurenai penasaran

"Itu tuh, yang kalau ngomong khayak ghiny ichu lho...",kata Shizune

"Shyappa shich nhamannya inhi??", Shizune membaca

"Owh, Chyntya Lowra Khiyell..."

"Ya ampun jeung, itu tho yang kamu maksud...",kata Anko

"Iya jheung, ichu yhang akyuwh mhaksyud...", Shizune masih nerusin logat ngomong ala _Chyntya Lowra_

"Oh, yang 'hujyan, bechek, ga ada ojhek' itu ya??", Kurenai ikut nimbrung

"ngomongnya emang lucu tuh jeung..."

"eh, thappi gitchu-gitchu dhiya khan bhintchyang shynetrown,mhowdyel,dhan arthyss therkennal lhow...", kata Shizune

"therkennalnya shamphay di dhesya Khownowha ini.."

"Aduh jeung, jangan ditiruin lagi deh jeung.. Pusing dengernya..",kata Anko

Dan sementara Ibu-Ibu gosip heboh ngomongin _Chyntya Lowra, _Naruto sukses ngambil satu majalah, lalu mengendap-endap keluar..

--

"Aduuh, tobat deh kalau ketemu Ibu-Ibu itu..",kata Naruto

"Obrolannya GaJeBo banget..."

Naruto buru-buru ngacir masuk ke penginapan...

"Haloooow..."

"Oh, halo Naruto...", kata Ten-Ten yang lagi ngelap piring dibalik bar..

"Mau makan??"

"Em, dibungkus bisa ga??",tanya Naruto

"Oh, bisa dong...",kata Ten-Ten...

"Mau pesen apa, menu spesial hari ini oseng-oseng mercon lho..."

"Eng, anu..."

"Apa?? Mau pesen _anu_??", kata Ten-Ten kaget

"Bukan!! Em, ada tumis jengkol ga??",tanya Naruto

"Yah,hari ini kita ga jualan tumis jengkol Naruto...",kata Ten-Ten

"Awwwww...",Naruto kecewa

"Em,sebenernya ada sisa tumis jengkol kemaren sih di kulkas...",kata Ten-Ten

"Tapi kayaknya udah ga layak makan..."

"Ga apa-apa deh,yang penting tumis jengkol...",kata Naruto

--

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto udah balik lagi ke air terjun bawa majalah sama rantang isi semur jengkol..

"Woooy, Nyai Tsunade... Ini pesenannya udah datang...",kata Naruto

"Hohohoho..",tawa membahana terdengar

"Bagus..bagus...", Tsunade mendadak muncul lagi...

"Eh,sebenernya majalah buat apa sih??", kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan majalah dan tumis jengkol

"Ya aku kan kemaren ikut undian berhadiah dari obat ketek Ademsari...",kata Tsunade

"Pingin liat pengumuman pemenang..."

"Haaaah?? Ademsari emang obat ketek ya??",Naruto sweatdropped

"em, kalo tumis jengkolnya??", tanya Naruto lagi

"Ya gini-gini juga kalau gunain kekuatanku buat melet orang butuh tenaga...",kata Tsunade

"Tumis jengkol buat sumber tenaga..."

"Ya ampun,kayak kuli aja...",batin Naruto

"Nah, sekarang masuk ke langkah terakhir...",Tsunade memandang Naruto

"Kamu harus bawa bagian tubuh cewek yang kamu sukai..."

"Aaaapa?? Aku harus memutilasi Sakura??", Naruto terkejut persis kaya di sinetron-sinetron..

"Ya enggaklah!! Ga segitunya..",kata Tsunade

"Rambutnya aja cukup."

--

Naruto mengendap-endap di dekat rumah Sakura..

"Kalau aku ke kamarnya mungkin aku dapet rontokan rambutnya atau apalah...", Naruto memandang 2 jendela yang menghadap ke arahnya...

Mengendap-endap, Naruto menengok ke salah satu jendela...

Di dalam ada tempat tidur berantakan, di atas meja ada sarung tinju.. Lalu di tengah ruangan ada karung besar tempat latihan tinju..

"I..Ini bukan kamarnya Sakura chan nih pasti...",gumam Naruto

Naruto lalu menengok ke jendela satunya lagi...

Di dalam cukup rapi, ada banyak lukisan mulai dari gambar pemandangan desa sampai ayam kawin (??)

Di sudut ada peralatan melukis..

"Wah,aku baru tau kalau Sakura Chan suka melukis...", Naruto meloncat masuk...

Setelah itu dia langsung bergerilya di dalam kamar, mencari rambut-rambut yang rontok...

setelah agak lama

"Aduh,kok ga nemu rambut rontok ya...", gumam Naruto

"yang ada malah potongan kuku kaki..", Naruto memperhatikan seonggok benda kecil berbau ga enak di tangannya...

Tap-tap-tap, terdengar suara orang dateng

"Waduh, celaka... harus buru-buru kabur..",kata Naruto

"Ya udah deh, pake kuku juga ga apa-apa...", Naruto langsung ngacir keluar jendela...

Klek Pintu dibuka...

"Nggh?? Kok kayaknya tadi ada suara di kamarku ya??", kata Sai heran

--

"Peri Tsunade!! Ini aku dapet kuku kakinya Sakura...", kata Naruto sambil berlari ke air terjun

"Hohoho, sip...", Tsunade mendadak muncul

"Oke, sini mana..."

Naruto nyerahin kuku kaki ke Tsunade

"Hmm, aneh.. Ga biasanya kuku kaki cewek dekil kek gini..",kata Tsunade

"Tapi ga apa-apa.. Sekarang prosesi pemeletan bisa dimulai..."

Tsunade menggenggam kuku kaki itu dengan kedua tangannya..

Lalu mulai komat-kamit...

"Gong liwang liwung, koplak-koplak, kopyok kopyok...", Peri Tsunade mengeluarkan jopa-japu

"Horotoyoh Horotoyoh, Halah,Hilih,Huyuh..."

"Trembelane, Trembelano, Oalah Oalah..."

"WheLha, Lhadalah Lhadalah..."

Tsunade merapal mantra makin cepat lalu dia membuka mulut,

dan...

"EEEEEGGGGGGGHHHHH", Suara Glegekan (Sendawa) bergemuruh sampai ke lereng bukit...

"Eeeeeh, apa itu tadi bagian dari mantra??", Naruto kaget bercampur sweatdropped

" Ya enggaklah, itu cuma iseng aja...",kata Tsunade

"Habis tumis jengkolnya ngenyangin..."

"Lagian aku kan Peri, masa pake mantra GaJeBO gitu.."

Naruto double-sweatdropped

"Ya udah,sekarang serius nih..",kata Peri Tsunade

Peri Tsunade lalu mengangkat tangannya, mengacung-acungkan kuku kaki lalu berkata,

"Dengan kekuatan Peri, aku akan memeletmu…"

…..

"Udah??",kata Naruto

"Cuma gitu doang??"

"Iya,emang cuma gini doang...",kata Tsunade

"Emang kamu maunya kaya apa?? Pake acara salto jungkir balik dari puncak air terjun??"

"Beneran manjur ga nih??",tanya Naruto

"Manjur manjur... Percaya aja deh...",kata Tsunade

"Bentar lagi pasti pujaanmu itu dateng...

Ga lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat...

suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga...

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang...",kata Tsunade

Naruto berbinar-binar dan pasang senyum ala orang bloon..

"Sakura chan..."

Tapi yang muncul adalah (SFX: JREEENG)

Sai...

"Oh,itu tho Sakura?? Seksi sih,tapi kok kayak cowok??", tanya Tsunade

"UUUAAAPPAA?? SAAI??", Naruto kaget sampai rohnya hampir keluar lewat pantat

"Oh, ternyata my sweet darling Naruto kun ada disini...",kata Sai girang

"Naruto, Ai miss yu... Cup-Cup Mwah-mwah...", Sai mendekat sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya...

"Hiyyyyaaaaa... Kok bisa jadi kayak gini...",kata Naruto

"Kamu salah pelet ya!!" Naruto nunjuk Tsunade

"Enak aja, peletku itu ga pernah gagal...",kata Tsunade kesal

"Kamu kali yang salah ambil kuku kaki..."

"Naaruuutooooo, cini cayank aku peyuk-peyuk...", Sai berlari mendekat lalu menerkam Naruto

Gubrak

"Hiiiiiii,tooooloooong...", Naruto yang ketindihan Sai udah pucat pasi...

"Aaaah, Naruto cayank kuq jadi pucet gini...",kata Sai sok manja

"Aa' Sai ga akan keras-keras kok..."

"GA AKAN KERAS-KERAS APANNYAAA!!", Naruto makin panik

"Meluknya...",kata Sai

"Ih, kamu kok ngegemesin banget sih Naruto..."

"Hiiih, lepas-lepas...", Naruto berontak

Akhirnya Sai dan Naruto berguling-guling di sekitar air terjun...

"Heeeeeee, toolooongiiin aku naaaaphhaa..", Kata Naruto ke Tsunade

"Cabut peletnya bisa ga..."

"Ngomong sama siapa sih...",tanya Sai manja...

"Idih, lagi enak-enak kok cabut.."

"Bisa sih...", kata Tsunade

"Beneran nih mau dicabut??"

"PAKE NANYA LAGI!! Orang udah kaya gini...", Naruto teriak sambil tetep berontak

"Ya udah deh...",kata Tsunade

Tsunade mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan Sai, tapi mendadak...

"KRUUUUUUUUUUUKKKK...", suara membahana terdengar

"Eeeeh,apa itu...",tanya Naruto

"A..aduh, mendadak aku sakit perut nih...",kata Tsunade

"Aaaaa, Gak Naaaahaaan..."

Puf, Tsunade lenyap

"Celaka,ini pasti gara-gara tumis jengkol tadi...",pikir Naruto

"Mampus deh gue..."

--

Naruto berlari ke arah kota, dibelakangnya Sai ngejar...

"Untung tadi berhasil lolos dari pelukannya Sai...", Naruto pucet mikirin kalau tadi dia di peluk-peluk Sai

"Tapi sekarang lari kemana..."

"Naruto, kamu kok jahat iiiih...",kata Sai yang ngejar di belakangnya

"Pake acara nendang udelku yang seksi ini.. Suka main kasar ya..."

"Aduh,sekarang harus ngapain nih...", pikir Naruto

"Aaaaaa, ke klinik aja kali ya? Siapa tau disana ada obat pelet.."

Naruto dan Sai berlari kejar-kejaran melewati perkebunan Naruto,

diantara rumput mati dan tai kucing yang berserakan ,persis kaya pelem-pelem India...

"Narutooo cintaku, tunggu...", kata Sai

"Kita ga usah kawin lari gini Naruto, orangtuaku pasti menerimamu..."

"Iya, tapi aku yang ga terima!!", teriak Naruto

"Cayank Naru, jangan kabur dari aku...", kata Sai

"Aku ga bisa hidup tanpamu..."

"Ya udah, mati aja sana...", Naruto menuruni tangga ke arah di pintu keluar perkebunannya, dan karena buru-buru dia jatuh guling-guling...

"Ah, Naruto darling.. Kita kan sehidup-semati senasib sepenanggungan..", kata Sai saat melihat Naruto jatuh terguling

"You jump I jump...", lalu dengan bodohnya Sai ikutan loncat dan jatuh guling-guling...

"Hiiiiih, ",Naruto sadar dan langsung buru-buru lari lagi...

walaupun pantatnya masih sakit gara-gara jatuh

"Naruto, tunggu Naruto...", Sai ngejar Naruto lagi..

"Apakah pembuktian cintaku itu belum cukup..."

"Cinta apa!! Hih, aku ga cinta sama kamu...", teriak Naruto

"Naruto, jangan begitu sayangku...", kata Sai

"Kenapa kau tolak cinta suciku ini..."

"Gaaaaaa!! Pokoknya engggaaak!!"

"Naruto!! Tidak maukah engkau membina biduk rumah tetangga denganku..",teriak Sai

"Kisah cinta kita diantara ayam-ayam di peternakanku, kalau dibukukan bisa jadi novel Ayam-Ayam Cinta.."

"Moh, ogah, no-wei...", teriak Naruto lantang

"Naruto!! Tunggu Naruto...", Sai tambah semangat ngejar Naruto

"Aku ingin menjadi yang halal bagimu..."

"Yang bisa kau kecup udelnya..."

"MAU AMPE JAMAN KUCING MABOK JUGA GA BAKAL HALAL!!", Naruto makin stress dengerin gombalan Sai

"Amit-amit nyipokin udel kamu!!"

"Naruto, jangan begitu Naruto...",kata Sai

"Aku selalu ingat kamu lho..."

"Mau makan ingat kamu.."

"Mau tidur ingat kamu.."

"Mau ngupil ingat kamu..."

"KURANG AJAR!! Jadi upilmu ngingetin ke aku, gitu!!", Naruto berlari. Klinik udah ada di depan

"Bukan begitu Naru cayank...",kata Sai

"Itu membuktikan kalau aku tergila-gila padamu.."

"Aaaah, kamu emang gila!!", Naruto membuka pintu klinik dan langsung menghambur masuk...

"Tolooong!! Tolooong!! "

"Na..Naruto??", Hinata kaget melihat Naruto masuk...

Lebih kaget lagi setelah ngelihat Sai nerkam dan meluk-meluk Naruto

"Naruto sayang, akhirnya kamu ketangkap...",kata Sai manja di kuping Naruto

"Hiiiih, lepas, Lepas!!",kata Naruto

"Apa, minta dilepas sekarang?? Buru-buru banget sih.."

Melihat Naruto dan Sai berpelukan guling-guling di lantai klinik,

Hinata pingsan saking shocknya...

"Eh, ada apa ini??", Kiba turun dari lantai dua dan melihat Hinata pingsan di balik konter...

"Haaah?? Hinata?? Kenapa mulutmu berbusa gini Hinata"

"Doookteeeeer, toooolooooong dokteeer...", kata Naruto

"HAAAAH?? APA-APAAN KALIAN!!", Kiba shock melihat Sai dan Naruto

"Naruto.. Tidak kusangka..."

"BUKAAAAN!! AKU JUGA GA MAU KAYAK GINI!!", teriak Naruto

"Hiiiih, menjauh!! menjauh!!"

"Naruto, santai aja dong sayang...", Sai memonyongkan bibirnya...

"AAAAH, jangan renggut keperjakaan bibirku...", Naruto makin pucet aja...

BLETAK

--

Sai terikat dengan baju khusus di pojokan klinik..

Ada benjolan di kepalanya..

"Untung aku masih nyimpen baju itu...",kata Kiba

"Ternyata ga cuma cocok buat gorila gila..."

"Aaaaaah, lepasin aku...",kata Sai berontak

"Naruto sayang, lepasin aku dong..."

"Ti..tidak kusangka kalo Sai...", Kiba memandang Sai dengan tatapan kaget...

"Sebenernya sih bukan gitu...",kata Naruto

"Tadi dia mendadak nyerang aku pas aku di bukit, sebenernya.."

"Hah?? di bukit di belakang kebunmu itu??",tanya Kiba

"Ooooh, pantes..."

"Hah,memang kenapa??",tanya Naruto

"Dia pasti kesurupan Siluman Beruk Betina!!", kata Kiba

"Buktinya dia tergila-gila sama kamu Naruto"

"Jadi maksudnya aku siluman beruk jantan!!",kata Naruto kesal

"Wah,kasus gawat ini...",kata Kiba

"Harus dibawa ke ahlinya..."

--

Sai sekarang didudukkan di dekat altar..

Di depannya Pastur Gaara masih sibuk mengamati...

"Apa sih liat-liat...",kata Sai

"Cintaku hanya untuk Naruto..."

"Wah, kelihatannya bener-bener kesurupan...",kata Gaara

"Dia bisa cinta Naruto?? Ya ampun..."

"Tuh kan, aku kan juga bilang gitu..",Kiba menimpali

"Kalau bukan kesurupan,ga mungkin Sai suka ama Naruto.."

"Kok aku merasa tersinggung ya..",pikir Naruto

"Naruto,kenapa kau tega melakukan ini Naruto...",kata Sai

"Apa yang akan kalian bertiga lakukan..."

"Wah, ini udah kesurupan tingkat lanjut..",kata Gaara

"Harus buru-buru ditangani..."

Gaara lalu masuk ke ruangannya dan keluar membawa berbagai macam alat...

"Dicoba dulu pakai bawang, biasanya sih manjur buat ngusir setan...",kata Gaara sambil nyumpelin bawang putih ke mulut Sai

"MMMAnjahjajshqsa!!", Mulut Sai kesumpelan bawang

"Kok, belum ada reaksi ya??",kata Gaara

"Apa harus pakai daun bawang juga??", Gaara lalu nyumpelin daun bawang ke lubang hidung Sai

"Anu, bukannya vampir ya yang takut bawang??"

"Ini kan siluman Beruk Betina..."

"Wah, tidak kusangka yang merasukinya sangat kuat..",kata Gaara

Gaara lalu memerciki muka Sai dengan minyak..

"MMahajjsaaa!!", Sai yang masih kesumpelan bawang cuma bisa berontak

"Wah, berontak...",kata Gaara

"Udah mulai bereaksi..."

Selanjutnya Gaara mengeluarkan pisau perak.

"Biasanya setan takut kan ama perak.."

"Eh, ada bawang,ada minyak,ada pisau..",kata Naruto

"Apa kita bakal bikin sate Sai??"

"Enggaklah!!",kata Kiba

Gaara lalu mengeluarkan bawang-bawang dari mulut Sai,

"Naruto, kalau ini bisa memuaskan kamu, aku rela...",kata Sai

"Untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu.."

"Kok masih ga ngefek??",tanya Kiba

"Kalau gitu,terpaksa pakai langkah terakhir...",kata Gaara dengan berat hati

Gaara lalu mengeluarkan Kitab super tebel yang biasa dia bawa kemana-mana

**BLETAK**

"Nah,kalau udah ditabok gini ga ada setan yang masih tahan...",kata Gaara

Sai pingsan, sekarang benjolannya ada dua persis kaya Ten-Ten..

--

Kiba dan Naruto membawa Sai ke klinik,

setelah itu mereka menjelaskan semuanya ke Hinata...

"Oh,ternyata begitu..",kata Hinata malu-malu

"Aku pikir Naruto..."

"Enggak, mana mungkin aku mau sama Sai...",kata Naruto

"Hmm, besok pagi Sai pasti udah bangun...",kata Kiba

"Moga-moga aja, kalau enggak Ino pasti marah karena ga ada yang nemenin dia ke festival besok.."

"Ah,festival besok??", Naruto sadar

"AAAAH?? UDAH MALEM?? Padahal aku belum ngajak Sakura...", Naruto teriak sambil nengok ke arah jendela

Guk-Guk, Miaaaw...

"Eh,apa itu??",kata Naruto

"Ringtone HP-ku",kata Kiba

"Lucu kan, aku donlod di internet..."

Kiba lalu mengankat HPnya..

"Iya, bener disini dr.Kiba spesialis hewan... UAAAPAAAH?? Sekarang?? Mendadak?? Kejang-kejang?? Berbusa?? Bentol-bentol ungu?? Iya, ya besok saya kesana..."

Naruto dan Hinata memandang Kiba dengan bingung

"Wah,gawat.. Kudanil peliharaan kepala desa tetangga keracunan dedak busuk...",kata Kiba

"Sekarang dia kena komplikasi penyakit _Skrotioufisis_..."

"Hah?? Penyakit apaan tuh??", tanya Naruto

"Ah,kalau aku terangin juga kamu ga tau...",kata Kiba

"Yang jelas besok aku harus buru-buru ke desa tetangga..."

--

Pulang dari klinik, Naruto mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya..

"Terima kasih Naruto, sudah mengantar aku pulang...",kata Hinata

"Ga apa-apa, kan searah...",kata Naruto

Naruto lalu berbalik mau pulang ke rumahnya

"Tunggu Naruto",cegah Hinata

"Ini, anu..."

"Hmm, ada apa Hinata??",tanya Naruto

"Begini, soal besok itu, emm...", Hinata malu-malu

"Kan Kiba besok pergi, jadi dia ga bisa nemenin aku ke festival..."

Muka Hinata kelihatan merah walaupun waktu itu gelap...

"Naruto, besok mau... mau... mau nemenin aku ke festival??", Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya buru-buru

"Ka..kalau ga mau juga ga apa-apa kok.. Aku besok berpasangan aja sama kakek Jiraiya atau ..."

"Oh, ga apa-apa...",kata Naruto

"Sebenernya aku mau ngajak Sakura, tapi aku belum sempat ngajak dia.."

"Ka..kalau Naruto mau pergi sama Sakura ga apa-apa kok...",kata Hinata

Setiap tahun dia selalu pergi sendiri karena Sasuke hanya kembali ke Konoha kalau musim panas, jadi..."

"No, it's okay...",kata Naruto

"Lagian aku ragu apa Sakura mau ikut bareng aku..", Naruto tertunduk lesu

"Jadi, Naruto-kun ga keberatan??",tanya Hinata

"Enggak..",kata Naruto

"Ga apa-apa kok..."

"Terima kasih ya Naruto..", kata Hinata

--

Begitu sampai rumah, Naruto langsung membuka kotak persediaan ramen instantnya dan memasak 3 bungkus ramen...

"Ah,aku baru sadar dari pagi belum makan...",kata Naruto lesu

"Kok lesu gitu...",kata Kyuubi

"Besok ga jadi pergi sama Sakura ya??"

" Iya..."

"Hohohoho, sudah kuduga...", Kyuubi berkata dengan sinis

"Pasti dia ga mau pergi ama orang yang rambutnya bau jigong..."

"Kurang ajar kau rubah bodoh..",kata Naruto

"Bukannya Sakura ga mau, tapi aku belum sempet ngajak dia lagi..."

"Hah?? Belum sempet lagi??", tanya Kyuubi

"Emangnya kamu ketemu tanaman ajaib lagi pho,atau ..."

"Lebih mengerikan deh...",kata Naruto

"Males ceritanya..."

"Gagal lagi dong acara PDKT ama Sakura..."

"Iya, tapi kan masih banyak waktu...", Naruto memamerkan senyum lebarnya..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Nah, selesai juga nulisnya...

Waduh, kok ceritanya jadi makin gajebo gini ya?? (Authornya sendiri kaget pas baca ulang)

Ide "Tsunade jadi peri" ternyata melebar kemana-mana...

Well,Makasih bagi yang udah baca. jangan lupa di review...

Basa-basi khas Author

Sekedar pemberitahuan, chapter berikutnya mungkin masih lama lagi...

Jadi sabar menanti, OK


End file.
